Its Hurt!
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Hyung, aku lelah mengerjakannya kajja kita pulang "/"Kau cemburu, eoh?"/"Tetapi, aku tahu. Sungmin hyung masih mencintaimu hyung." /"Appa menyuruhmu untuk mengurus perusahan di New York."/ "Kenapa kau tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku?"/KYUMIN, YAOI, BL,DLDR /LAST CHAP!/RnR please! Ch 10 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuSeo and HaeMin**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL,NC/RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL,NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Oke, langsung aja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Peringatan keras!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Hurt!**

Chapter 1.

**Sungmin Pov.**

Gemericik air menembus pendengaranku, aroma tanah yang basah akibat air membelai penciumanku. Tanganku mulai menelusuri air hujan yang menetes di jendela yang berada didepanku.

"Lagi-lagi hujan."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan tetapi manis, entalah aku bahkan binggung dia itu tampan atau manis.

"Kau ingin melihat**nya** lagi, hyung?" tanyanya dingin. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menatapnya yang mungkin sudah jerah denganku. Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela yang kini hujannya sudah mulai reda. Seperti inilah kegiatanku setiap pulang sekolah, selalu menatap**nya **dari balik jendela kelas karena hanya dengan begitulah aku bisa melampiaskan perasaanku.

"Kau memang pabo, hyung." ucap Changmin yang langsung berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku memang pabo.

Karena sampai sekarang aku bahkan tak berani berbicara dengan**nya **secara langsung. Tetapi, di balik itu aku hanya tak ingin melihat tatapannya kepadaku yang seakan-akan aku adalah hal 'menjijikkan' yang pernah ada.

**END Sungmin Pov**

.

.

.

"Lihat,Kyu! Lagi-lagi namja aneh itu memperhatikanmu! Benar-benar menyeramkan!" seru Jonghyun sambil bergidik ngeri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela yang tampak jauh dari tempatnya berada karena kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran, meski kini masih sedikit gerimis.

"Biarkan saja, dan jangan menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu! Kau bisa membuatnya keGR-an, pabo." dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ne." ucap Jonghyun cemberut. Saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sebuah lengan mungil melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Oppa~" rengek seorang yeoja cantik berambut lurus berwarna hitam dengan bandana biru sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung mengecup bibir plump yeoja itu.

"Ne, changi? Kau tidak ada urusan Osis, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecup leher Seohyun yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada." ucap Seohyun sambil menengelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Seohyun tanpa sengaja melihat Sungmin yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan terluka dari arah gerbang, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Hmph~ ah~ oppahh~" desah Seohyun yang tiba-tiba bibirnya diserang oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil terus mengelus tengkuk Seohyun dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan hal nista seperti itu! Kajja kita pulang!" teriak Jonghyun kesal melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu pervert itu.

"Cih." decih Kyuhyun kesal, ia menatap tempat Sungmin berdiri tadi dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Sungmin sudah tidak ada. Ia kembali menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju halte bus, tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dan…

'Brushhhh'

Mobil itu menyipratkan air kubangan ke seragam Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun…" lirih Sungmin saat tahu mobil siapa yang mencipratnya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap mobil itu menjauh.

"Apa aku begitu 'hina', Kyu?" lirih Sungmin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

'grep'

"Pabo, jangan menagis di jalanan." ucap seorang namja tampan sambil menggelus punggung Sungmin yang mulai bergetar dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Hae-ya, apa aku begitu menjijikan?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau, ia semakin memeluk Donghae dengan erat seakan mencari kehangatan.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, hm? Orang itu pasti sudah gila, baby." gumam Donghae lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi chubby Sungmin dan mengecup pelan pipi yang mengkilat karena air mata itu.

"Kau begitu manis, baby." ucap Donghae lembut membuat Sungmin memerah. "Kajja kita pulang." ajak Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Di Tempat Kyuhyun di saat yang sama.**

**Kyuhyun POV.**

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan gontai ke arah bus. Dengan kecepatan kencang aku melaju tepat di sebelah Sungmin berada. Dan…

'Brushhhh'

Aku menyeringai saat air kubangan itu tepat mengenai seragamnya. Siapa suruh ia berani menyukaiku? Dasar gay! Cih! Benar-benar menjijikan! Jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau sunbaeku itu menyukaiku. Semenjak aku masuk SM international high school aku sudah tahu ia menyukaiku dari caranya memperhatikanku.

Aku sedikit memelankan laju mobilku saat kulihat seorang namja memeluknya, Sungmin membalas pelukannya. Tiba-tiba namja itu mendekati wajah Sungmin seakan-akan ingin…. Menciumnya?

DEG.

Kenapa hatiku berdenyut sakit melihat hal itu?

Perlahan aku mulai melaju dengan kecepatan cepat tanpa memperdulikan protesan Jonghyun.

.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA.**

"Jadi kau pindah ke sekolahku, Hae-ya?" tanya Sungmin ceria. Sepertinya namja itu bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Ne." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Yeiy!" seru Sungmin sambil menghambur memeluk Donghae.

"Ya, kau senang sekali aku pindah ke sekolahmu,eoh?" goda Donghae.

'JTAKK'

"Tentu saja pabo!"

"Aww… appo Min-ah." rintih Donghae sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Mian, kajja! Kita berangkat!" seru Sungmin semangat sambil menyeret Donghae.

Sungmin tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang ia sewa sejak ia pindah dari jepang, sedangkan orang tuanya masih berada di jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka. Maka dari itu Donghae pindah untuk menemani Sungmin yang sendirian.

.

.

.

**SM INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL.**

**SUNGMIN POV. **

Aku kembali melihatnya bersama kekasihnya, ya tuhan apa tidak bisa aku tidak merasa sakit ini?

Hatiku benar-benar sesak. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tampak serasi. Apa aku pantas untuk Kyuhyun? Kurasa tidak. Karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu normal. Tidak sepertiku. Kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan.

'grep'

Donghae megenggam tanganku.

"Kau harus mengantarku keliling nanti." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum, aku membalas senyumanya.

"Kajja! Kita kekelas Hae-ya!" seruku sambil menariknya. Entahlah, mungkin dengan adanya Donghae aku bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sakit ini.

.

.

.

**DI TEMPAT KYUHYUN.**

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Seohyun saat Sungmin pergi dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun sengaja berpelukan dengan mesra saat ia mlihat Sungmin. Tetapi, Donghae malah mengajak Sungmin pergi, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Entah kesal karena rencananya gagal atau karena cemburu karena Sungmin bersama Donghae?

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Seohyun binggung.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya Seohyun heran.

"Eh, ani." gumam Kyuhyun pelan. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku kesal kalau Sungmin bersama laki-laki itu? Aisshh!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seohyun yang berteriak memangilnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi!"

"Ne, sonsaengnim?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin baru saja akan memasuki kelasnya setelah mengantar Donghae ke kelasnya, ia mendekat ke arah Park Sonsaengnim yang memanggilnya.

"Tolong, antarkan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru, ne?" perintah Park sonsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

Sungmin berjalan ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai 3, kelasnya di lantai 2 jadi ia harus menaiki tangga dengan tumpukan buku itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat namja bermata foxy itu lelah, tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah karena ia sudah di percaya untuk membawa tumpukan buku-buku itu. Dengan langkah mantap Sungmin menaiki tangga, tetapi sebelum itu ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya dan-

'BRUUKK'

'CUP'

Sungmin merasa punggungnya sakit sekali karena terhempas ke lantai, belum lagi tumpukan buku yang ia bawa tadi kini bertebaran di mana-mana. Tapi, tunggu.

Apa yang ada di atas bibirnya ini?

"Hmnhh.." Sungmin sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya, perlahan matanya menatap sepasang mata onxy yang sangat ia kenal.

'Bruuk'

Dengan cepat Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh yang berada di atasnya, sedangkan sang empu tubuh hanya bisa meringis karena punggungnya terhempas ke lantai.

"A-appo…" rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Sungmin masih membeku sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun yang menyadari namja disebelahnya hanya diam saja menoleh dan dalam sekejap ia terkejut melihat Sungmin tadi ia cium.

"Mi-mianhae…"

DEG.

Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin meneteskan air mata.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi. A-Aku benar-benar tidak se-sengaja." sesal Sungmin sambil menunduk berkali-kali.

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, a-aku yang menabrakmu." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengganguk dan langsung bergegas memungut bukunya. Sungmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya, entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan cepat. Kini Cho Kyuhyun yang jeniuspun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV.**

Pabo! Pabo! Pabo! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Seharusnya aku menghindar! Kalau begini Kyuhyun pasti akan semakin membenciku! Aissshh!

Aku berjalan sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakiku melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku sudah menaruh buku Park sonsaengnim dan kini aku berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan, kebetulan bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak aku ke kantor tadi.

"Kyu, tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu bersama Sungmin sunbae, kalian sedang apa tadi?"

DEG.

Seketika aku langsung memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Jonghyun di maja yang harus ku lewati untuk pergi ke counter makanan. Dengan langkah berat aku mulai berjalan.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa-" aku berusaha sekuat tenaga melintas melewati mereka, saat aku tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya melirikku dengan sinis. "Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa pada namja gay itu?"

DEG.

Aku berhenti tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, kami saling memunggungi. Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuatku berhenti. Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusanlah yang membuatku membeku. Tanpa kusadari setetes air mata turun melewati pipiku dan jatuh ke lantai. Oh god~ jangan lagi.

Aku mengigit bibirku sambil berjalan dengan langkah gontai-

'Bruukk'

"Min?" aku mendongkak melihat Donghae dengan pandangan buram karena air mata yang tak dapat ku bendung lagi.

"Omo Min! Waeyo? apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Donghae memelukku dan membopongku pergi dari kantin.

.

.

.

**END SUNGMIN POV.**

Di tempat KYUHYUN.

Kyuhyun menunduk setelah berbicara seperti itu, ia tahu ia keterlaluan. Tetapi, entah kenapa egonya selalu saja menang untuk melakukan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Ia bisa mendengar isak tangis Sungmin saat Donghae menanyainya dan hal itu semakin memperparah perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia binggung, sangat binggung bahkan ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batin Kyuhyun sambil meremas seragam bagian dadanya, entah kenapa ia merasa sesak.

.

.

.

TBC_

A/N : kayaknya banyak typo ya? Kebetulan ini FF saya gak edit so, ini murni tanpa editan… ^^

Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan... ^^

Akhir kata,

RnR Please…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungKyu (SUNGminKYUhyun)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuSeo and HaeMin**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL,NC(tidak untuk chap ini, mybe chp depan)/RnR please! CHAPTER 2 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL,NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special thanks to :**

**Ryutha,Choi sila,MinnieGalz,MissELFVIP,Minimi, leeminad, , Sunghyunnie, TiffanyLee, Kyuminra, isOlive89, Me Naruto, , Qhia503, dian minimin, Chikyumin, indahpus96, SaskiaSiwonestELF, Just kyuMIN, Taemika, MegaKyu, Park Min Rin, Kyurin Minnie, Puput Lestari, mitade13, Vie Joyers3424, Qniee love nest, guest, mingmiu, HeeYeon. Gamshamnida atas semua ripiu kalian… ^^**

**Oke, langsung aja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Peringatan keras!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2.**

Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang sangat megah, ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan rumah itu. Sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang di penuhi oleh berbagai tumbuhan yang sangat indah, Sungmin sendiri merasa seperti berada di sebuah taman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah itu.

**TING TONG.**

Cklek.

"Kau?"

Sungmin terpaku sambil menatap seseorang di depannya, berbeda dengan orang yang berada di depannya yang kini menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Cho Ahra noona." ucap Sungmin sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja. 'Pabo! Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Ahra noona itu noona dari Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana munngkin aku bisa melupakan marganya!' teriak Sungmin frustasi dalam hati. Kini Sungmin tampak canggung.

"Masuklah."

Kyuhyun langsung berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Baru selangkah Sungmin masuk, ia sudah di serang dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Sungminnieee!" pekik orang yang memeluk Sungmin yang ternyata Ahra, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap noonanya dengan aneh. 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah itu sendiri, tetapi beberapa minggu yang lalu noonanya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Cho itu. Sebelumnya Ahra tinggal di Amerika bersama suaminya, tetapi karena ia harus mengurus perusahannya yang berada di seoul sementara ia harus tinggal di seoul dan meninggalkan suaminya. Sementara orang tua keduanya sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka di jepang, hanya 3 bulan sekali Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho pulang untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka.

"Kyu, tolong suruh Choi Ahjumma membuatkan minuman untuk Sungminnie, ne?" perintah Ahra.

"Ne." balas Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

Ahra mengajak Sungmin yang masih terdiam untuk duduk di sofa berwarna coklat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Minnie?" tanya Ahra dengan senyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, noona sendiri?" balas Sungmin dengan senyum tipis.

"Baik."

Ahra menatap Sungmin dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. "Minnie, kau… apa… kau masih membenciku?" tanya Ahra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin terdiam, kini pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang sempat membuatnya terpuruk cukup lama.

**FLASHBACK.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Suasana hening, kedua namja yang berada di taman itu sama-sama terdiam tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Suasana yang benar-benar hening terjadi kepada keduanya.

"Sungmin… Mianhae." Ucap seorang namja tampan memakai jas hitam yang sangat cocok untuk tubuh atletisnya.

"Hiks…" isak tangis Sungmin tak dapat ia bending lagi, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya di tunangkan dengan orang lain. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, dirinya benar-benar seperti kehilangan setengah nyawanya saat namja di depannya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Ia tak dapat berbuat apapun, memaksa? Tentu saja Sungmin tak akan memaksa kekasihnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu, ia masih punya hati untuk tidak melukai yeoja yang akan ditunangkan dengan kekasihnya. Ya, yang akan ditunangkan dengan kekasihnya adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sejak awal seharusnya Sungmin tahu hubungan 'tak normal' ini tak akan pernah berjalan mulus, apapun caranya. Semua orang tua pasti menginginkan keturunan dari anak mereka, dan Sungmin seorang namja yang tak akan bisa hamil.

"Jebal, Min… jangan menangis." lirih Siwon sambil memeluk Sungmin lebih erat. Sungmin masih saja menangis, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis, air matanya terus saja keluar. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Sungmin tidak suka itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap pemandangan itu dengan hati yang terluka.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ssi, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini." Bisik orang itu yang ternyata Cho Ahra dari balik sebuah pohon sambil menangis.

Setelah kejadian itu Sungmin seperti mayat hidup, ia tidak berbicara pada siapapun, hanya berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya. Tidak ada yang tahu nasib Sungmin kecuali Donghae yang pada saat itu selalu menanyai kabarnya dan menanyainya meski mereka berjauhan.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu noona." Gumamnya pelan. Bohong. Ya, ia berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kekasih tidak benci pada orang yang telah merebut kekasihnya, orang yang ia cintai. Tetapi, Sungmin mencoba belajar dari pengalaman. Bahwa apa yang ia dapatkan adalah takdir, sebuah rencana dari tuhan untuk dimasa depannya.

Ahra tersenyum kecut, ia tahu Sungmin pasti masih menyimpan rasa sakit hatinya kepadanya. Ia tahu semua ini sejak awal salah, ia seharusnya bisa menolak saat kedua orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Siwon. Ia tahu ia salah, itulah sebabnya ia menerima semua pekerjaan di seoul, ia ingin membalas semua kebaikan Sungmin yang masih bersedia menerimanya dan menganggapnya sebagai noonanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. 'Jadi Sungmin orang yang dulu di ceritakan noona.' Batin Kyuhyun yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Bagaimana kabar Siwon, noona?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ia baik-baik saja… ia sangat meridukanmu, Minnie." gumam Ahra sambil tersenyum. Sungmin membalas senyumnya dengan terpaksa. Entah kenapa jika ia bersama Ahra, dadanya selalu saja terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Ia harus melupakan masalalunya.

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus pulang noona. Masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan dan besok sudah harus dikumpulkan." Pamit Sungmin yang langsung berdiri.

"Ne, ah! Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Antar Minnie sekalian ne?" tanya Ahra pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin kelar.

"Aniyo noona, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ani! Pokoknya kau harus diantar Kyuhyun!" seru Ahra sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi noona yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan!" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Gwencahana noona, aku pulang sendiri saja." Gumam Sungmin sambil membungkuk, ia berlalu sebelum sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Kyu, kau antarkan Minnie." Ucap Ahra sambil mendeathglare Kyuhyun.

"Hahh, ne ne…" balas Kyuhyun malas sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

Ahra hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang pergi dengan Sungmin yang tampak menunduk dengan wajah merah karena Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya dengan kikikan. "Kau harus mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan sejak dulu, Lee Sungmin… Mianhae." lirih Ahra sambil tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun yang sejak dari tadi memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengan Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan noonaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil tetap focus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kami hanya teman lama." Jawab Sungmin sambil memperhatikan pemandangan kota seoul dari jendela di sebelahnya. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa menggendalikan jantungnya yang berdetak sejak ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mencintai namja di sampingnya ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang menurutnya pribadi bagi Sungmin.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tidak suka jika noona bertemu Sungmin, aku tak ingin Sungmin mengingat masa lalunya… aissshh! Apa-apaan aku ini?! Mau ia kembali dengan Siwon hyungpun aku tidak peduli!' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku, Kyuhyun-ssi." ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"Ne." balas Kyuhyun datar. "Oh,iya satu hal lagi…" sambung Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang hendak berlalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jangan pernah melihatku dari kejauhan lagi…" Sungmin terbelalak karena ternyata Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia sering melihatnya dari kejauhan. "Kau membuatku muak…Aku tidak gay sepertimu, jadi jangan coba-coba berharap aku akan menyukaimu juga…" sambung Kyuhyun dingin sambil melajukan mobil meninggalkan Sungmin yang membeku akibat perkataannya.

'**Kau membuatku muak…Aku tidak gay sepertimu, jadi jangan coba-coba berharap aku akan menyukaimu juga.'**

'**Kau membuatku muak…Aku tidak gay sepertimu, jadi jangan coba-coba berharap aku akan menyukaimu juga.'**

'**Kau membuatku muak…Aku tidak gay sepertimu, jadi jangan coba-coba berharap aku akan menyukaimu juga.'**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sungmin, tanpa sadar ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, dengan pipi yang mulai basah Sungmin berlari menuju taman yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tak cukupkah ia harus kehilangan orang ia cintai? Apa ini? Kenapa tuhan senang sekali membuatnya menderita dengan hal yang sama yaitu 'CINTA'?

Apa ia akan terus seperti ini? Apa ia sama sekali tak boleh merasakan kebahagiaan? Ini tidak adil!

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" erang Sungmin frustasi sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang mendadak pusing, bahkan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" teriak Donghae yang langsung menangkap Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh ke tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV.**

ARRGGHH! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?! Aish! Mulutku ini benar-benar sialan! Disaat ia baru saja terpuruk dengan mengingat masa lalunya, aku malah melukai perasaannya seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku sangat merasa bersalah karena perkataanku tadi? Bukankah aku memang membencinya? Ya, aku membencinya karena ia 'gay' dan aku itu normal. Menurutku itu sangat menjijikan.

Tetapi, enatah kenapa aku merasa sesak di dadaku saat melihatnya yang membatu saat aku berbicara seperti itu, aku benar-benar binggung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, aku bahkan tak pernah sebinggung ini saat aku menghadapi Seohyun. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Sejak ciuman yang tak sengaja itu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda denganku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengontrol diriku jika melihat Sungmin bersama Donghae.

Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?

Itu mungkin saja Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta akan datang padamu, dan di saat cinta itu datang. Tak peduli ia namja atau yeoja, tak peduli ia kaya atau miskin dan tak peduli ia cacat atau tidak. Ialah orang yang kau cintai, ialah Lee Sungmin…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Mianhae,kalau pendek banget… kebetulan saya mau UTS senin besok… so, gak bisa terfokus sama FF untuk sementara waktu… tapi, saya bakal tetep update kalau ada waktu… mianhae ne kalo banyak kekurangan di FF ini kebetulan saya masih newbie… ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuSeo and HaeMin**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL,NC in this chap! *senyum2evil*/RnR please! CHAPTER 3 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL,NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special thanks to :**

**indahpus96, Chikyumin, Vie Joyers3424, reaRelf, nannaa, lee gyura, dewdew90, HeeYeon, Momoshfly2401, Sunghyunnie, isOlive89, izanami kayo, Kyumin Shipper, Lia, JOYeerrElpeu, Just kyuMIN, Qhia503, MissELFVIP, mitade13, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Kyumin fujoshi ever, Guest. **

**Gamshamnida atas ripiunya, hehehe jeongmal mianhae saya update terlalu cepet… *lho?**

**Mianhae ne chap kemarin pendek banget… dan saya berharap readers yang baca jangan benci sama Kyuhyun, ini Cuma di FF doang kok Kyuhyun jahat… aslinya dia sayang banget kok sama Sungminnie oppa… **

**Oke, langsung aja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Peringatan keras!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV.**

ARRGGHH! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?! Aish! Mulutku ini benar-benar sialan! Disaat ia baru saja terpuruk dengan mengingat masa lalunya, aku malah melukai perasaannya seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku sangat merasa bersalah karena perkataanku tadi? Bukankah aku memang membencinya? Ya, aku membencinya karena ia 'gay' dan aku ini normal. Menurutku itu sangat menjijikan.

Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sesak di dadaku saat melihatnya yang membatu saat aku berbicara seperti itu, aku benar-benar binggung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, aku bahkan tak pernah sebinggung ini saat aku menghadapi Seohyun. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Sejak ciuman yang tak sengaja itu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda denganku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengontrol diriku jika melihat Sungmin bersama Donghae.

Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?

Itu mungkin saja Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta akan datang padamu, dan di saat cinta itu datang. Tak peduli ia namja atau yeoja, tak peduli ia kaya atau miskin dan tak peduli ia cacat atau tidak. Ialah orang yang kau cintai, ialah Lee Sungmin…

**Chapter 3.**

"Eunghh…"

"Hyung?" Donghae berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

"Hae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Kau pingsan di taman dekat apartemen, Hyung." Ucap Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

Hening.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menerawang keluar jendela kamarnya yang kini menampilkan sinar bulan yang indah.

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku." Tegas Donghae, namja penyuka ikan itu tahu kalau ada yang sedang di sembunyikan Sungmin.

"Gwenchana Hae, tidak terjadi apa-apa." Lirih Sungmin tanpa menatap Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan intens.

'Grep'

Donghae meraih bahu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Aku ini sepupumu, hyung! Apa kau masih tak menganggapku sebagai dongsaengmu?" tanya Donghae tajam. Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap Donghae yang ia sudah anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku menemui Ahra noona tadi pagi…"

DEG.

Donghae terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sungmin, ia tak menyangka hyungnya ini mau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menyakitinya dulu.

"Untuk apa hyung menemui yeoja itu? Hyung tahu sendirikan gara-gara yeoja itu Siwon hyung-"

"Itu sudah masalalu Hae." Lirih Sungmin. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia bertemu Ahra lagi, itu akan membuka luka lamanya. Tetapi, Sungmin tak ingin terus menghindari seseorang yang sebenarnya tak bersalah. Kejadian waktu itu sudah menjadi takdir baginya, dan sudah seharusnya ia menerima hal itu.

Kembali suasana diantara keduanya hening. Donghae terdiam, ia tahu apa yang di jalani hyungnya itu sungguh berat. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu pingsan tadi? Kau pasti bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, eoh? Ia saeng dari Cho Ahra kan?" tanya Donghae datar.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tentu saja, semenjak kejadian itu. Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa Cho Ahra itu." Sungmin terdiam, ternyata memang hanya dia yang tak tahu. Apa mungkin matanya sudah buta karena terlalu banyak menggalami penderitaan?

"Cukup sampai disini, hyung." Sungmin menatap Donghae binggung, sedangkan Donghae membalasnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Berhenti berhubungan dengan Cho bersaudara itu. Itu akan hanya menyakitimu, hyung." Lirih Donghae lemah sambil menatap Sungmin memohon.

"Andai aku bisa, Hae. Aku akan melakukannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku mencintai Kyuhyun? Bahkan aku tak akan bisa melepas Kyuhyun sekarang seperti aku melepas Siwon dulu. Aku tak bisa." Ucap Sungmin lemah sambil menerawang keluar jendela.

"Kau pasti bisa hyung!" seru Donghae mantap. Sungmin menggalihkan tatapannya menatap Donghae yang tersenyum member semangat padanya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, hyung. Sudah saatnya kau hidup bahagia."

Sungmin memeluk Donghae dengan erat. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Donghae tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Aku akan menemanimu, hyung."

"Kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku, Hae."

'Ne, hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungjin sudah menyuruhku untuk melindungimu. Dan kini sudah saatnya aku harus membuatmu bahagia, hyung.' Batin Donghae sambil menerawang menatap langit malam yang terlihat lewat jendela kamar Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK.**

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" teriak seorang namja yang tampak panik.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang dokter bersama beberapa suster datang menghampiri namja itu.

"Sungjin…" lirih namja itu lemah. Dokter yag mengerti langsung berjalan masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Sungjin pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Donghae sambil membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan Sungjin.

"Hyung…"

"Sungjin!" seru Sungmin sambil berlari mendekati Sungjin yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang. Donghae mendekati Sungjin sambil menangis, sungguh! Ia tak kuasa melihat sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu terbaring lemah seperti itu.

"Sungjin-ah…hiks." Isak Donghae sambil menggengam tangan Sungjin.

Tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee tampak menangis melihat keadaan anaknya itu. Bahkan beberapa kali nyonya Lee sempat pingsan karena tak kuasa melihat anaknya menderita penyakit kanker otak itu.

"Ha-hae… mendekatlah." Lirih Sungjin sambil tersenyum lemah. Donghae langsung mendekat sedangkan Sungmin hanya terisak sambil melihat apa yang akan di katakan dongsaengnya itu pada Donghae.

"Jebal… Jaga S-Sungmin hyung untukku Hae." Gumam Sungjin lemah.

"Aniyo! Kau yang akan menjaga Sungmin hyung! Bukan aku!" seru Donghae sambil menangis dengan keras. Sungjin tersenyum. "Je-Jebal Hae…" perlahan genggaman Sungjin melemah saat matanya menutup. Semua orang disana terbelalak.

"SUNGJIN!" teriak Sungmin dan Donghae shock.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Donghae tersenyum miris mengingat itu. 'Sungjin, aku berjanji akan menjaga hyungmu untukmu.' batin Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan damai.

"Hyung, berhentilah mencintai Cho itu… semua akan sia-sia, hyung. Sudah cukup sampai disini… aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi." Lirih Donghae sambil tidur menghadap Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA.**

Mobil Donghae berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan Seohyun. Sungmin menatap adegan ciuman itu dengan miris. Donghae menatap Sungmin, ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sungmin untuk berbisik.

"Hyung, bersikaplah biasa. Jangan menunjukkan kalau kau tersakiti dengan hal itu." Bisik Donghae. Sungmin mengganguk sekilas sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kini.

Sungmin dan Donghaepun keluar dari mobil, saat Sungmin melewati Kyuhyun, ia memasang wajah sedingin mungkin. Meski sakit, tetapi inilah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV.**

Aku melihatnya, dan lagi-lagi ia bersama Donghae! Entah kenapa dengan kesal aku mencium Seohyun dengan kasar untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalku. Tidak sampai disitu, Donghae mendekati Sungmin dan aku dapat melihat itu semua karena aku menghadap mereka. Dengan kesal aku memejamkan mataku dan semakin melumat bibir Seohyun dengan kasar.

Perlahan aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatap Sungmin yang senyum meremahkan kearahku membuatku terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Saat melewatiku yang kulihat hanya tatapan dingin bukan tatapan tersipu yang biasa ia lakukan jika melihatku atau berdekatan denganku. Entah kenapa aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak membayangkan bahwa kini mungkin saja Sungmin sudah membenciku? Cih! Mungkin ini yang disebut karma, bagaimanapun aku sudah sering menyakitinya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Seohyun yang terus memanggilku, ini pertama kalinya aku menghiraukan Seohyun.

Aku terus berjalan dengan santai di belakang dua orang itu dengan tangan yang tergepal. Kepalaku benar-benar panas saat melihat Donghae menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Aisshhh! Kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini?!

Perlahan aku berbelok meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah merah padam karena menahan kesal.

**END KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONGHAE POV.**

Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa sepuasnya! Bayangkan saja baru aku menggandeng tangan Sungmin hyung, tuan muda Cho yang kekanak-kanakkan itu tampak kesal. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga padanya sejak di parkiran tadi, karena aku melihatnya mencium Seohyun dengan panas karena melihat aku bersama Sungmin hyung, aku bukanlah rang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat seseorang yang sedng cemburu. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu sedang cemburu, tetapi aku heran kenapa ia senang sekali menyakiti Sungmin hyung? Egonya sungguh besar sekali. Jelas-jelas ia juga menyukai Sungmin yung, tetapi ia tetap saja menganggap bahwa dirinya itu 'normal'.

Aku menatap Sungmin hyung yang berjalan disebelahku, tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa Sungmin hyung itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melihat raut kesedihan saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja itu.

Sekarang aku sedang berpikir, jika benar Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin hyung. Ia pasti akan sangat marah jika aku menciumnya. Hihihi sepertinya aku harus member pembalasan kepada raja evil itu atas apa yang ia lakukan selama ini kepada hyungku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END DONGHAE POV.**

Donghae berjalan dengan seringai yang sangat menggerikan.

"Donghae-ya!" teriak seorang namja manis sambil menghampiri Donghae.

"Ne, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Ya, semenjak Donghae pindah ke sekolah Sungmin hari pertama ia sudah mendapat teman yaitu Lee Hyukjae dan kini mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Kita kekelas bareng, ne?" Eunhyuk tersipu saat mengajak Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ne, kalian ke kelas sana! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Usir Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Eunhyuk yang wajahnya nambah memerah. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengan tampang babo.

Setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi, Sungmin hendak berbelok tetapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya.

'BRUGHH'

"Appo…" rintih orang itu.

"Ah, Seohyun-ssi? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin sambil membantu Seohyun untuk berdiri.

"Mianhae oppa… aku buru-buru." Ucap Seohyun sambil membungkuk.

"Aniyo, gwenchana." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Seohyun membalas senyumnya sambil berlalu.

'Seohyun memang cocok dengan Kyuhyun.' batin Sungmin sambil menatap punggung Seohyun dengan miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Kajja kita ke kantin!" seru Donghae sambil menarik Sungmin menuju kantin.

"Kau tidak mengajak Eunhyuk, Hae?" tanya Sungmin yang masih diseret-seret Donghae.

"Ani, dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jonghyun dan Seohyun di koridor dekat mading.

Donghae yang tahu hyungnya berhenti karena apa, melihat arah tatapan Sungmin yang sendu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatap mereka berdua. 'Sepertinya ini saatnya.' Ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai dalam hati.

Donghae mendekati Sungmin lalu berbisik. "Hyung, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Bisik Donghae membuat Sungmin heran.

'Grep'

'Cup'

Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae memeluk Sungmin dan menciumnya, Donghae membuat dirinya menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak shock begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang terbelalak. Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun memerah, ia menggepalkan tangannya sampai kukunya memutih. Wajahnya menunjukkan ia benar-benar murka, dan Donghae yang melihat itu semakin menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

'Grep'

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dengan kasar meninggalkan Seohyun dan Jonghyun yang shock, sedangkan Donghae menyeringai. "Dasar, kalau tidak di begitukan. Ia akan tetap jaga image… kau benar-benar menggelikan Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Donghae sambil berlalu dari tempat itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUDANG.**

'Brakkk'

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menendang pintu gudang dan menguncinya. Ia langsung menghempaskan Sungmin ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk membuat Sungmin tak berkutik.

"A-apa yang-Hmphh."

Pertanyaan Sungmin terhenti karena Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya. Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk dan pinggang Sungmin agar semakin mendekat padanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya melumat bibir bawah Sungmin yang terasa manis.

"Eunghh…" lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya dan mengelus punggung halusnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mencubit nipple Sungmin agar Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya. "Hmphh…ahhh." Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menjelajah rongga mulutnya, Kyuhyun mengecap apapun yang ada di mulut Sungmin.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, perlahan ia membuka seragam Sungmin dengan paksa, membuat Sungmin toplles. Udara di dalam gudang itu semakin panas karena Kyuhyun mulai memberikan kissmark pada leher, bahu dan dada Sungmin.

"Ahhh…eunghh…Kyuuhhh…" desah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hilang kendali, ia semakin ganas menghisap dan menjilat nipple Sungmin yang tegang dan memerah. Sungmin merasa lemas dan tak sanggup berdiri karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Ia merosot membuat Kyuhyun membaringkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang asyik menjilat nipplenya.

Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya menggesek-gesekkannya ke belahan pantat Sungmin yang masih memakai celananya. Kyuhyun yang sedikit terganggu melepaskan semua seragam Sungmin dan dirinya. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah naked.

"Ahhh…Kyuhhh…"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai resah meraup junior Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat ia menaik turunkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin mengelinjang nikmat.

"Kyuhhh…ohhh~ fasterrr kyuhhh~ uhmmmnnhh~" desah Sungmin sambil meremas rambut coklat ikal milik Kyuhyun dengan nikmat. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya sambil memilin nipple Sungmin.

Sebelum Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan kulumannya pada namja bergigi kelinci itu membuat Sungmin mengerang kecewa.

Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan itu, ia mengangkat kaki kiri Sungmin ke bahunya dan kaki kanan Sungmin melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa persiapan untuk Sungmin lebih dahulu, Kyuhyun yang masih kesal karena kejadian tadi langsung menerobos hole Sungmin membuat namja imut itu menjerit kesakitan.

"ARRRGGHH! HENTIKAN! Akhhh…Sakiittt." Teriak Sungmin sambil menangis membuat Kyuhyun sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Mianhae min… Aku akan menghentikannya, jebal jangan menangis." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin yang sudah basah karena air matanya.

"A-ani, lanjutkan saja, Kyu…"

"Tap-" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menarik Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya.

"Lanjutkan…"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin yang penuh dengan kissmark.

"Ne, cakar punggungku jika sakit." Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan setengah juniornya dengan sekali hentakkan.

"AHHHHHKKKK." Teriak Sungmin sambil mencakar punggung Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meringgis.

"Move, Kyu…"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ngghhh…Fasterrr kyuhhhh…ahh"

Kyuhyun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan juniornya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ujung juniornya menyentuh segumpal daging dan ia yakin itu prostat Sungmin.

"Ahh… di situhhh kyuhh…" dengan semangat Kyuhyun semakin memaju mundurkan juniornya ke titik yang sama membuat Sungmin terhentak-hentak karena Kyuhyun menggenjotnya dengan keras.

"Ahhhh… Min~ kau sangat nikmatt~ ughh sempithh~" desah Kyuhyun sambil terus menggenjot Sungmin. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, Kyuhyun mulai memilin nipple Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahh…kyuhhh aku-" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun saat dirasa juniornya mulai berkedut. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu, dengan cepat menambah tempo genjotannya.

"Bersama Minhh~ "

"AHHHH~" teriakan mereka menggema saat puncak kenikmatan menghampiri mereka. Sungmin menarik nafas sambil memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil memakai seragamnya, sedangkan Sungmin masih terbaring karena lelah.

"Donghae sepupuku." Ucap Sungmin pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"M-mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Ne, Donghae itu sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri." Gumam Sungmin sambil memakai seragamnya, ia sempat meringgis saat hendak duduk.

"Ku pikir kau-"

"Aku kekasih Donghae? Kami berpacaran? Tak ku sangka kau melakukan ini karena cemburu… manisnya Kyuhyunnie~" goda Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuang muka kesal.

Hening.

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…" Kyuhyun menunduk. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau masih mencintai orang yang sudah menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Hm, benar juga ya? Baiklah, aku tarik kata-kataku barusan." Ucap Sungmin santai membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Mwo? Andwae! Kau sudah mengatakannya! Jadi tidak boleh ditarik lagi!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Nado saranghae…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Suruh Donghae menginap dirumah temannya." Perintah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin heran.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi changi~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin memerah.

"N-Ne." Sungmin meraih ponsel dan mendapati sebuah pesan.

_From : Donghae 'Ikan mokpo'_

_To : Sungminnie_

_Hyung, aku menginap dirumah Hyukkie, ada tugas yang harus kami kerjakan. Hati-hati dengan si Evil itu hyung, jangan lakukan 'itu' bekali-kali nanti kau tak bisa jalan lho! ^^v_

Sungmin yang membaca pesan dari Donghae mukanya memerah membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan mengintip apa yang dibaca Sungmin, seketika Kyuhyun menyeringai.

'Grep'

"Jadi si ikan menginap di rumah temannya,hm?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kajja kita pulang, juniorku sudah tidak sabar, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di pantat Sungmin membuat Sungmin memerah.

"N-Ne."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan sambil mengendong Sungmin dengan bridal style karena ia lihat Sungmin susah berjalan.

"Tuan putri sedang sakit, jadi harus di gendong sang pangeran." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang nambah memerah.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Oppa…Hiks."

.

.

.

**TBC_**

**A/N : Sumpah demi apapun! Ini NC pertama yang saya buat! *histeris**

**Jeongmal mianhae kalau terkesan ke'paksa' banget… dan mianhae lagi kalau updatenya kecepetan(?)**

**Ini udah saya buat semaksimal mungkin 'HOT' dan panjang banget, kalau masih belum puas… tunggu chap depan yang akan memulai permasalahan sesungguhnya kekekekeke~ *tertawa nista-PLak-***

**Akhir kata,**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuSeo and HaeHyuk**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikkan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL,NC/RnR please! CHAPTER 4 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special thanks to :**

**Momoshfly2401, HeeYeon, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Me Naruto, dincubie, Nony, KMS1307,kyuminalways89, gaeming, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Kyurin Minnie, KyuLoveMin, Choi Sila, MissELFVIP, MINGswife…**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya sampai chap ini and Mianhae kalau chap sebelumnya kecepetan… sebisa mungkin akan saya perbaiki di chap ini… ^^**

**Mianhae kalau ada kesalahan nama pada penyebutan atau ada yang belum kesebut…**

**Siap-siap untuk chap terpendek ini… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PERINGATAN KERAS! FF INI TIDAK DITUJUKAN UNTUK PARA KYUMIN HATERS! SO, YANG GAK SUKA OUT AJA! TERUTAMA YANG GAK SUKA YAOI! *SenyumEpilAlaKyuhyun***

**NO SILENT READER!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review *tampangmelas***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4.**

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, ia mencoba untuk duduk tetapi bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin berbaring kembali.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandang seorang namja yang telah mengisi relung hatinya sekarang. "Ne…"

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin, ia langsung duduk disebelah Sungmin. "Apa bagian ini masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh hole Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Akh…N-ne." jawab Sungmin sambil meringis sakit. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut kecewa.

"Padahal aku ingin merasakannya sekali lagi," rajuk Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memerah.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan-akan Sungmin sebuah harta yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari ya kalau ada kelinci nan imut yang selalu mencintaiku? Aku sangat pabo ya, hyung?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin.

"Ne, kau memang pabo," ucap Sungmin pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah di lapisi seragam sekolah.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunduk di depan Sungmin yang melihat aura hitam yang mengelilingi namja tampan itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan perlahan mencoba duduk meski sulit.

**Grep**

"Gwenchana, Kyu yang terpenting kau membalas perasaanku sekarang," ucap Sungmin sambil menggelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti," lirih Kyuhyun pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan Sungmin membuat namja penyuka pink itu menatapnya binggung.

"Kau masih mencintaiku meski aku selalu melukaimu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Lagi-lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, Kyu." Ucapnya.

"Itu karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan membalas perasaanku-" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini menatap sendu padanya. "Meski aku sempat akan menyerah untukmu, karena kulihat kau sangat mencintai Seohyun-ssi," sambungnya sambil menunduk, mengingat tentang semua yang ia lalui selama ini membuat rasa sesak yang dulu selalu hinggap di hatinya kini datang kembali.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, dan mungkin kau tak akan mempercayaiku begitu saja tetapi aku mencintaimu Ming," Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi, ia merasa semuanya telah berakhir sampai disini. Penantiannya membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, tadi malam kalian sampai berpaa ronde, Hyung?"

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Sungmin tersedak jus jeruknya akibat pertanyaan Donghae yang terlalu frontal.

"Eh? Memangnya Sungmin hyung melakukannya dengan siapa?" tanya Eunghyuk yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan apa yang dibahas Donghae.

**Pletak pletak**

"YA! Hyung… appo," teriak HaeHyuk secara kompak membuat Sungmin mencibir couple ter-yadong masa kini itu.

"Siapa suruh kalian menanyakan hal seperti itu?!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi, kami kan penasaran… apa Cho Kyuhyun itu hebat hyung saat di ranjang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sejuta keyadongan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Huh, tentu saja pasti hebatan aku…" ucap Donghae sombong membuat Eunhyuk mendelik padanya.

"Mwo? Kau mau mencobanya sekali lagi, chagi?" goda Donghae membuat Eunhyuk memerah sedangkan Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi kalian?" Sungmin tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena melihat Eunhyuk yang memerah dan Donghae yang tersenyum mesum.

"Eh?"

Sungmin dan Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan binggung karena tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menatap seseorang dengan tatapan binggung plus terkejut. Lantas Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh kearah tatapan Eunhyuk.

**Deg**

"Grr… Cho brengsek!" umpat Donghae yang baru saja ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memangut bibir Seohyun tanpa dosa di meja pojokan kantin itu tetapi, Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil member isyarat untuk melihat Sungmin yang menunduk dengan dagunya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang berlalu begitu saja dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hah, ada apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu? Apa dia ingin mempermainkan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sedih. Ia tahu perjuangan sunbaenya itu seperti apa, meski sebelumnya ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin tetapi ia sering memperhatikan Sungmin.

Donghae hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya, ada seseorang yang menyeringai melihat kejadian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV.**

'Mianhae, ming tetapi ada yang harus ku pastikan sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh.'

Aku menatap sendu Sungmin yang pergi begitu saja dari kantin. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini di depannya, dan lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya.

Donghae menatapku dengan geram, aku tahu ia pasti sangat marah melihatku menyakiti hyung tersayangnya.

Aku menoleh kearah Seohyun yang tersenyum. Aku benar-benar orang terjahat yang pernah ada karena aku sudah melukai dua orang yang tak bersalah ini.

"Aku ke kelas dulu," pamitku yang langsung bergegas mengikuti Sungmin diam-diam tanpa memperdulikan Seohyun yang menatapku heran.

Aku terus berjalan dengan pelan di belakang Sungmin, aku melihatnya yang begitu rapuh entah kenapa ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat itu juga dan berkata bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi hanya salah paham tetapi, aku tahu ia pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkanku. Dengan perlahan aku mengikutinya yang mulai memasuki perpustakaan.

'Dan kini aku tahu dengan hasil tesku tadi.'

**END KYUHYUN POV.**

**Perpustakaan.**

"Apa lagi kini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, memang tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit lalu, tetapi akibat kejadian di kantin tadi moodnya untuk belajar jadi buruk.

"Changmin-ah? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Apa kau ditolak lagi oleh Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin datar sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang kini menatap kearah jendela.

"Ternyata memang lebih baik jika ia tak membalasnya saja ya? Kurasa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lebih indah dari pada cinta yang terbalaskan tetapi itu semua hanya kepalsuan," lirih Sungmin pelan. Changmin memandang Sungmin dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas." Changmin terdiam sambil meneruskan membaca buku yang ia pegang.

"Hyung, kajja kita ke taman bermain," ajak Changmin tiba-tiba sambil menggembalikan buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Eh? Kita membolos?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Ne, kajja!" seru Changmin sambil menyeringai evil.

"Baiklah!" seru Sungmin dengan semangat, hitung-hitung menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedang penat.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata yang berkilat kesal melihat keakraban keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAN BERMAIN (Kyuhyun Pov)**

Aku memandang kearah sebuah stand dengan kesal, disana Sungmin bersama Changmin teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabatku sedang memakan gulali sambil terkadang tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku kesal dan ingin menghajar Changmin yang seenaknya mengajak SungminKU ketaman bermain.

Aku mulai melangkah lagi menuju sebuah wahana, disana aku lihat Sungmin menarik Changmin dan mereka mengantri untuk menaiki roller coster itu, aku langsung mengantri saat mereka sudah masuk kursi roller coster itu.

**END KYUHYUN POV.**

Changmin yang sudah duduk disebelah Sungmin menatap antrian dengan seringaian, ia tahu dan sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun sejak awal mengikuti mereka. Bahkan ia menyadarinya sejak mereka berada di perpustakaan.

Tidak ingin rencananya sia-sia, ia pura-pura tidak menyadari adanya Kyuhyun di bangku belakang.

"Min, aku sedikit takut," gumam Sungmin sambil mecengkram lengan Changmin membuat namja pencinta game itu menoleh dan menyeringai. 'Ini saatnya!'

"Tenanglah, hyung… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," ucap Changmin sambil menggelus pipi chubby Sungmin yang merona. Ia hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat merasakan aura hitam dari belakangnya dan ia sangat yakin Kyuhyun melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoekkk!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat turun dari roller coster, ia lupa kalau ia memang tak kuat jika harus menaiki wahana itu. Akibat rasa kesalnya yang membuncah ia tanpa berpikir panjang langsung saja menaikinya. Sedangkan seseorang di dalam sebuah took es krim hanya tersenyum geli membayangkan sahabatnya muntah-muntah.

"Aigoo~ kenapa aku baru tahu kalau roller coster itu sangat menyenangkan?! Min tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" seru Sungmin sambil memakan es krim rasa coklatnya, sedangkan Changmin sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"YA! Min! kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?!" tanya Sungmin kesal karena di acuhkan oleh Changmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ne, aku mendengarkan kok, hyung." ucap Changmin malas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?"

'YA! Jangan berteriak tuan muda Cho! Aku tahu kau sedang menguntit Minnie. Cepat bawa Minnie ke rumah!' ucap seseorang di sebrang telpon Kyuhyun, setelah acara muntah-muntahan yang dialami Kyuhyun dengan naas, ia mendapat telpon dari noona-nya yang seenak jidat menyuruhnya membawa Sungmin kerumahnya.

"Ashh! Kenapa tidak noona saja yang menelponnya dan menyuruhnya kerumah?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

'Kau itu pabo atau apa,eoh? Aku tahu saat ini Minnie bersama seseorang dan itu membuatmu kesal kan? Dan dengan alasan ini kau bisa membawa Minnie tanpa harus meruntuhkan egomu itu pabo!'

'Kenapa noona bisa tahu? Apa dia ada disini?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kesana kemari. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tak melihat noona-nya atau gelagat seseorang yang mirip noona-nya.

'Aku tidak mau tahu tuan muda Cho, kau harus membawa Minnie padaku se-ka-ra-ng! atau kau tidur diluar malam ini!'

"AISSSHHH! Noona cerewet itu seenaknya saja!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang berbisik-bisik karena kelakuannya.

"Ih~ ganteng-ganteng tai stress."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan seorang yeoja yang melintas di sebelahnya langsung memberikan deathglare gratis untuk yeoja dan berlalu dari sana untuk mencari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREP.**

"Eh?" Sungmin sangat binggung saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dan menariknya yang sedang bercanda dngan Changmin tanpa berkata apapun.

**SRET.**

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin, ia masih sakit hati atas kejadian di kantin tadi dan kedatangan Kyuhyun saat ini lebih membuatnya sesak.

"Noona menyuruhku membawamu kerumah," jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena Sungmin bersama Changmin tadi.

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah."

Sungmin masih tak bergeming sampai Kyuhyun membukakan pintu agar ia masuk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran.

Sungmin berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Kyuhyun lagsung menarik lengannya

"Kumohon, Ming.. masuklah." Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berlari memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau itu benar-benar bodoh," gumam Changmin sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ming…"

Tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin tetapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin mendengarnya, jadi ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae Ming… Aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." gumam Sungmin dingin membuat Kyuhyun menatap jalanan di depannya dengan sendu.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ming… Mianhae aku baru menyadarinya… Mianhae karena aku menyakitimu lagi tadi…' batin Kyuhyun sambil melihat pantulan wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong dari jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie!" sambut Ahra saat melihat Sungmin datang bersama adiknya itu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kajja! Masuk!" seru Ahra sambil menarik Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya enghela nafas melihat tingkah noona-nya.

"Min…"

**DEG.**

Sungmin terbelalak menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Cho itu, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"W-Wonnie hyung?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum lembut yang melekat di bibirnya.

**GREP.**

Sungmin tambah terkejut karena Siwon tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sedangkan Ahra hanya tersenyum miris, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap adegan di depannya dengan geram.

Inilah yang tak disukai dari kedua Cho itu, dimana orang yang sudah mulai mereka cintai malah bertemu dan membuka cinta 'lama' mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N : Mianhae kalau kependekan dan alurnya kecepetan… saya bener-bener lagi frustasi ngadepin tugas sekolah, meski udh selesai UTS. Tugas tetaplah tugas… -_- *Curcol**

**Masih adakah yang bersedia review?**

**Akhir kata, **

**RnR please…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungKyu(SUNGminKYUhyun)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : KyuMin slight KyuSeo and HaeHyuk**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikkan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL,NC/RnR please! CHAPTER 5 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special Thanks to :**

**cho dizma joyer, kyuminalways89, isOlive89, Sunghyunnie, Baby kyu, Kimimaki, imyk1601, gaeming, kyumin forever, Qniee love nest, song min ah, MINGswife, mingmiuu, Qhia503, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer, reaRelf, Lee si anak baek, mitade13, MyPumpkinsLABU, Me Naruto, cho minhyun, nannaa, indahpus96, JOYeerrElpeu, .921,KyuLov, Guest, 137line, Momoshfly2401, han je mi, Nony, Choi sila, pumpkins cholee, TiffanyLee, cmutzninot, , kim eun neul.**

**Gamshamnida untuk semua ripiu kalian, benar-benar terima kasih *teukppa style***

**Dan jeongmal mianhae saya update-nya lama dan chap ini pendek… lagi banyak masalah nih, jadi ga ada semangat buat lanjutin nih FF… *curcol***

**Oke, langsung aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review T_T *tampang melas***

…

A/N: Jeongmal mianhae atas kesalahan ketik yang sangat fatal tadi... ini FF masih berlanjut kok, gak Fin smpe disini... Saya ga ada maksud cuma tadi habis buat FF oneshoot jadi kebawa suasana fin deh -_-

sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae ^^

**CHAPTER 5**

Kyuhyun menatap tajam dua orang yang kini sedang mengobrol tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Min?" tanya Siwon sambil menggelus kepala Sungmin dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah memerah membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

"Syukurlah. Aku merindukanmu, Min." Siwon memeluk Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya dan itu sudah cukup untuk menguji kesabaran Kyuhyun.

SRET

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dalam diam. Sungmin dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan tatapan dingin yag ditujukkan untuknya dan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukknya dari belakang, ia hendak mengomeli orang tersebut namun saat melihat siapa yang memeluknya ia urungkan niatnya.

"Seohyun?"

"Oppa, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindar dariku?" tanya Seohyun sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik Seohyun menuju taman belakang sekolah. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menghirup udara segar dan menatap pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan di taman ini.

Tempat ini.

Disini. Ya, dulu disini Kyuhyun dan Seohyun mulai menjalin hubungan dan disini juga ia akan mengakhirinya. Meski ini sedikit kejam, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Kyuhyun tak mau melukai Seohyun maupun Sungmin.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan." Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan Seohyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya-"Seohyun menarik nafas. "Aku tahu kau sudah menyukai Sungmin oppa, digudang waktu itu. Aku melihat semuanya." Kyuhyun terbelalak, ia tak percaya kalau Seohyun sudah melihatnya menyukai Sungmin sejauh itu.

"Pertamanya aku memang marah dan kecewa padamu, tetapi aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersiksa tidak bisa bersama Sungmin oppa dan terperangkap bersamaku-" Seohyun mulai terisak, hatinya benar-benar sesak. Ia tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan kandas seperti ini.

"A-Aku…"

GREP

Seohyun terkejut saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan hangat. Ia semakin terisak, hatinya hancur saat menyadari bahwa mungkin setelah hari ini ia tak akan merasakan kehangatan ini lagi.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Ucap Seohyun tegas sambil melepaskan pelukannya, meski hatinya menolak tetapi ia tak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Ia harus memikirkan hati Kyuhyun juga.

Seohyun tersenyum sendu menatap Kyuhyun. "Pergilah ke sisi Sungmin oppa."

"Go-gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata, ia sedih melihat Seohyun menangis karenanya. Sejujurnya, Seohyun adalah yeoja yang sangat baik baginya, terkadang yeoja itu terlihat seperti ibunya. Sikapnya sangat lembut, itu yang membuat Kyuhyun betah berada disampingnya.

'Saranghae, oppa.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan di koridor sambil berbincang sedikit. Dengan keyakinan pasti Kyuhyun mendekat kearah mereka.

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kearahku, aku hanya memandangnya datar saat ia berada didepanku. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini apalagi sejak aku bertemu Siwon hyung aku bisa mengacuhkan Kyuhyun sedikit.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Donghae geram, kurasa ia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin saat dikantin.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun datar, ia hendak menarikku tetapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh donghae.

"Kalau kau ingin berbicara, berbicara saja di hadapan kami." Ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kejadian di kantin kemarin kau salah paham, hyung-"

"Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas kau mencium Seohyun dihadapan kami!" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, aku hanya terdiam membiarkan mereka berdebat sesuka hati.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu-" kulihat donghae memotong penjelasan Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Memastikan apa? Memastikan kalau Sungmin hyung mencintaimu atau tidak? Kau tahu sendiri-"

"Anio! aku memastikan apa aku masih mencintai Seohyun atau tidak! Aku hanya ingin jika hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung nanti tidak ada lagi rasa cinta yang lain!" seru Kyuhyun kesal membuatku tersentak dan Donghae juga Eunhyuk terkejut. Jadi itu alasannya? Apa aku sekarang boleh berharap ia mencintaiku?

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau jelaskan? Aku tidak tahu, aku lelah terus mengejarmu, Kyu. Aku kekelas dulu." Aku pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapku tak percaya.

Sejujurnya sejak awal aku tak pernah meragukan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, aku ingin ia bisa menghargaiku karena selama ini aku yang terus mengejarnya dan menggemis padanya, aku juga manusia. Aku ingin Kyuhyun menganggapku berharga. Aku ingin ia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Hanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH.**

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang saat dari kejauhan aku melihat Kyuhyun hendak menghampiriku, tetapi aku langsung berbelok.

"Min." sebuah suara berat mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum senang saat melihat siapa yang menjemputku.

"Siwon hyung." Siwon hyung tampak tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi-nya membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Kajja, kita makan siang bersama." Ajak Siwon hyung sambil menggandengku, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi aku melihat Kyuhyun menatapku marah, terlihat dari tangannya yang tergepal dan wajahnya yang memearh serta sorot matanya yang tajam. Hal itu sempat membuatku bergidik, tetapi dalam ahti aku senang. Karena itu artinya, ia mencintaiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sampai aku duduk disebuah restoranpun Kyuhyun mengikutiku. Aku sedikit terkikik saat melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang menurutku sedikit imut saat aku menggandeng lengan Siwon hyung. Aku memang sengaja melakukan itu, sepertinya aku akan punya mainan baru untuk waktu dekat ini karena tak mungkin aku membuatnya kesal terus. Bisa-bisa wajah Kyuhyunku keriput hihihi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon hyung tiba-tiba membuatku yang sedang mencuri padang menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan yang tak sengaja menginjak kaki orang itu beralih menatapnya.

"Eh? Maksud hyung apa?" tanyaku binggung, aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang Siwon hyung maksud.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Apa kau akan berhenti menyukainya karena kau pulang?" goda Siwon hyung sambil mengerling membuatku terkekeh.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya." ucapku sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik makan tanpa tahu kalau penyamarannya terbuka, ia tadi memakai topi untuk menyamar. Aku sedikit mendengus tertawa saat melihatnya makan seperti anak kecil, ingin sekali aku kesana tetapi aku tak ingin merusak rencanaku sendiri.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya juga?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik makan.

"Hm." Aku hanya bergumam pelan sambil melanjutkan makanku.

**END SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya, ia lelah mengikuti Sungmin dan Siwon tadi, di tambah lagi ia harus menahan amarahnya jika melihat Sungmin dan Siwon melakukan hal –yang menurutnya- seperti sepasang kekasih.

'Brumm'

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia ingin cepat-cepat samapi dirumah dan tidur, semua yang ia alami kini sungguh membuatnya penat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV.**

Aku melangkahkah kakiku memasuki rumah saat aku mendengar suara yang ku kenal berasal dari ruang tamu.

Aku melihat Siwon hyung bersama noonaku sedang duduk sambil menyesap teh.

"Ah, Kyu. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil tersenyum. Sok ramah!

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Ne, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" tanyaku sinis. 'Rasakan!' batinku sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Aku langsung bergegas ke kamarku sebelum aku darah tinggi melihat namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enghh…"

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan melihat jam.

'Sudah malam rupanya.' Batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku yang memang belum ku tutup karena tidur tadi. Aku tersentak saat melihat noonaku sedang duduk ditaman belakang, entah apa yang ia lakukan tetapi aku melihat punggungnya bergetar.

Sedikit rasa tak enak menyusup hatiku, entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan noonaku dan Sungmin. Hanya mereka yang ku punya, meski aku masih punya kedua orang tua yang lengkap tetapi mereka tidak peduli padaku yang mereka pedulikan hanya uang, uang dan uang. Sejak kecil, aku memang sangat dekat dengan noonaku, maka dari itu aku selalu menjaganya. Aku tak ingin ia terluka.

Dan semenjak Sungmin masuk kedalam hatiku juga hidupku, kini ada dua orang yang akan kujaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : silakan yang mau nimpuk saya pake bakiak, tomat, telur busuk atau uang(lho?)**

**Chp ini bener-bener buruk! *histeris* iya kan?**

**Apa yang kurang? Kurang panjang? Pasti.**

**Typo? Always itu mah ==**

**Apa lagi? T_T**

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatannya. Semoga masih ada yang inget sm FF ini. *praying***

**Akhir kata, Review please? Ne? Ne? saya butuh kritik, saran serta ucapan semangat kalian -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungKyu (SUNGminKYUhyun)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikkan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL,NC/RnR please! CHAPTER 6 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Qniee love nest, Sunghyunnie, Kururinpa, reaRelf, SazkiaSiwonestELF, HwaRin941220, 137Line, Nony, indahpus96, Qhia503, nannaa, cmutzninot, MissELFVIP, .921, kim eun neul, cho vhe kyumin, astia morichan, cho hyekyung, gaeming, , Iam E.L.F and JOYer.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan Mianhae atas kesalahan kemarin ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review T_T *tampang melas***

…

**CHAPTER 6**

…

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian surai coklat itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu. Ia terus duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya dalam diam. Udara dingin tak ia pedulikan, air matanya terus berlinang.

Tak ada isak tangis, hanya ada suara desiran angin malam. Tak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya, ia sendiri. Ya, ia sendiri menghadapi semuanya.

Menghela nafas, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dadanya yang sedikit sesak dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" sebuah suara membuat yeoja itu (Ahra) menoleh kesumber suara dengan cepat.

"A-aku hanya ingin menghirup udara sebentar sebelum tidur." Jawab Ahra tersenyum.

Siwon berjalan menuju Ahra dan duduk disamping yeoja itu, ia tak memandang Ahra. Siwon menerawang melihat langit diatasnya yang sama sekali tak terhiasi sinar bulan. Langit sangat gelap malam ini, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang menghiasi. Ahra menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sendu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku kembali pada Sungmin?"

Ahra mematung mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, ia tahu setelah apa yang ia lakukan sebelum ini (membawa Siwon menemui Sungmin), saat Siwon ingin kembali pada Sungmin pasti akan terjadi. Tetapi, yang membuatnya terkejut, semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Ia tidak siapa dengan hal ini.

Ahra meremas tangannya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin Siwon kembali pada Sungmin. Tetapi, logikanya mengatakan ia tak boleh egois, bagaimanapun ia yang merebut Siwon dari Sungmin. Semua ini dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya memaksanya menikah dengan Siwon dan jika ia menolak maka kedua orang tuanya tak akan membiarkan ia kuliah, disaat yang seperti itu mau tidak mau Ahra menyetujuinya karena ia harus kuliah. Dan kini ia telah memiliki perusahaan sendiri yang bergerak di bidang fashion, meski tidak terlalu besar tetapi itu sudah cukup membuat hidupnya berkecukupan. Semenjak ia mempunyai perusahaan sendiri, ia tak pernah melibatkan orang tuanya lagi dan semenjak ia menikah dengan Siwon, ia yang awalnya tak mencintai namja itu malah terjerat oleh pesonanya. Tetapi sangat disayangkan Siwon bahkan tak pernah mau menyentuhnya semenjak mereka menikah, itu yang menyebabkan Ahra beranggapan bahwa Siwon masih mencintai Sungmin. Dan sepertinya, sudah saatnya ia membalas semua kesalahannya pada Sungmin.

Dengan membiarkan Siwon bersama Sungmin.

"A-aku… itu terserah padamu." jawab Ahra sambil menunduk menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah untuk kedua kalinya.

Siwon menatap Ahra dengan pandangan penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Kyuhyun melintas sepanjang jalan dengan kecepatan sedang, sedangkan pengemudinya sedang tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Tak jauh dari pandangannya ke jalan, Kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan dengan tenang ditrotoar. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya disebelah orang yang kini memandangi mobilnya dengan raut binggung. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dan dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari namja yang berada di dalam genggamannya kini. Dengan pasti Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki mobilnya lagi saat sudah memastikan namja yang ia tarik tadi sudah naik ke mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap namja di sebelahnya, ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya kea rah namja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan binggung dan sedikit ke sudut mobil.

"Kau kenapa ming?" tanya Kyuhyun binggung saat ia mencoba memasangkan seat belt Sungmin dan Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin terbata dengan wajah memerah karen kini wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai saat melihat gelagat Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat manis. Pipi chubby namja itu kini memerah, mata foxy-nya yang menggemaskan menatap Kyuhyun dengan siaga sedangkan bibir shape M yang berwarna pink itu tampak menggoda, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan ingin melumatnya.

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menciumnya, tetapi lambat laun ia mulai menikmatinya bahkan lengannya terjulur menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjilati bibir bawah Sungmin, mengerti Sungmin langsung membuka mulutnya dan Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya, mengecap semua rasa yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

Tak tinggal diam tangan Kyuhyun yang nakal, mulai menggelus nipple Sungmin dari luar seragam membuat Sungmin mendesah lirih.

"Akh~ hmnhh~" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meremas juniornya.

DRRTT DRTT DRRTT…

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponsel Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendecih dan dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan kegiatanya padahal ia sudah horny, di tambah lagi kini pose Sungmin yang sangat menggoda. Sungmin bersender pada jok tempatnya dengan baju seragam yang sedikit berantakkan dan lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa tersisa disudut bibirnya yang merekah karena di hisap oleh Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan tatapan sayu Sungmin yang minta di rape. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, baru ia ingin melanjutkan aksinya saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan hati yang dongkol ia angkat telpon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang merapikan seragamnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

'…..?'

"Ne, nugu?"

"…."

"MWO? Seohyun kecelakaan? Dimana ia dirawat?!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutuskan sambungan.

"Ming, kita membolos ne? Seohyun kecelakaan. Kita harus kerumah sakit." Jelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan kedua insane itu hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya Sungmin tak menyukai saat Kyuhyun panik mendengar Seohyun kecelakaan, tetapi ia tak ingin membuat masalah jadilah namja bermata foxy itu hanya berdiam diri.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

**SUNGMIN POV.**

Aku perlahan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah bergegas menuju ruang UGD tempat Seohyun dirawat. Selalu seperti ini! Kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan yeoja itu? Kenapa disaat aku dan Kyuhyun kembali dekat, Seohyun kembali merusaknya.

Ah, sepertinya aku yang tak tahu diri. Bukankah seharusnya Seohyun yang marah padaku? Karena aku telah menggoda namjachingunya? Tak dapat kupunggkiri kini aku merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu. Tak seharusnya aku berada diantara mereka. Tak seharusnya aku merebut Kyuhyun dari Seohyun.

Aku benar-benar picik.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya lebih tua dari kami.

"Gomawo, Yong Hwa-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne." pamit orang yang bernama Jung Yong Hw itu. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Saat melewatiku namja itu tersenyum dan aku membalas senyum dengan senyuman tipisku.

Hening.

Bisa kulihat Kyuhyun tampak resah, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk sambil menunduk.

Grep.

Bisa kurasakan lengan Kyuhyun yang memelukku dari samping, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leherku, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam.

"Ming… a-aku-"

"Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku mencoba menenangkanya. Aku menggelus lengannya yang berada dibahuku.

Tiba-tiba pintu UGD terbuka, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bisa ku lihat ia sangat khawatir. Apa kau akan khawatir seperti itu kalau aku yang berada di posisi Seohyun, Kyu?

Aku sedikit tersenyum miris dambil menunduk menatap lantai dibawahku karena aku tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohku.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan bersikap biasa saja.

"Sedikit retak pada bagian tulang keringnya dan itu membuatnya akan kesulitan berjalan beberapa bulan." jelas Dokter itu.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sedikit lemas mendengarnya.

"Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang. Saya permisi dulu." pamit Dokter itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Kyuhyun langsung bergegas memasuki ruangan itu, sedangkan aku sedikit ragu masuk atau tidak. Dengan mantap aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, tetapi saat aku baru sampai dipintunya saja aku sudah harus merasakan sesak yang tiada tara, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengecup kening Seohyun dengan sayang.

Perlahan air mataku menetes. Aku memang bodoh karena menyangka Kyuhyun sudah mencintaiku. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, aku tidak tahu akan kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku membawaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sadar kakiku menuju taman kota yang kini cukup sepi. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku dan membelai rambutku. Aku tak mengerti. Rasa sakit ini kembali datang, apa aku akan seterusnya seperti ini?

Aku hanya ingin orang yang kucintai membalas perasaanku, kenapa semuanya begitu sulit?

Aku memejamkan mataku, rasanya sangat damai saat angin membelai wajahmu. Aku ingin merasakan rasa nyaman seperti ini terus.

Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Dan hari berikutnya ia menguji hatiku. Dan sekarang apa ia juga sedang mengujiku?

Seberapa lama lagi aku harus menggalami ini?

Aku lelah.

Aku hanya seorang manusia yang mempunyai batas kesabaran.

Dan kini aku benar-benar menyerah.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."

Aku memang mencintaimu, Kyu. Tetapi, aku tak akan menghabisi seluruh sisa hidupku hanya untuk menunggumu.

**END SUNGMIN POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Bukankah itu Sungmin?" tanya Siwon sambil memperlambat laju mobilnya.

Ahra langsung menoleh kearah pandangan Siwon dan benar saja Sungmin tampak sedang duduk dibangku taman dengan tatapan kosong.

Meski hanya melihat dari kejauhan tetapi, Ahra bisa melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Sungmin.

Ahra melihat Siwon yang melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku turun disini saja. Kau temuilah Sungmin." gumam Ahra sambil tersenyum paksa dan keluar meninggalkan Siwon dengan tatapan sendu menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini, Min?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk disebelah Sungmin yang kini menatapnya.

"Hyung?"

"Ne, kau membolos, eoh? Sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal seperti ini, Min?" tanya Siwon sambil menggelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Siwon, membuat Siwon terheran.

"Min-ah? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon khawatir melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata foxy yang masih menatapnya, meski begitu tak ada isak tangis yang keluar dari namja bunny itu.

GREP

Siwon yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin seperti itu, memeluknya dengan erat. "Gwenchana, Min." bisik Siwon mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

Mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap penuh luka melihat adengan itu, seseorang yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak ingin menceritakannya padaku, Min?" tawar Siwon sambil menggelus kepala Sungmin yang kini berbaring di pangkuannya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap langit di atasnya membuat Siwon menghela nafas.

"Kyu…" suara lirih Sungmin membuat Siwon menatap Sungmin yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun tak mencintaku, hyung."

Siwon terdiam menatap Sungmin yang kembali meneteskan air matanya, dengan sayang Siwon mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin.

Tangan tergepal menahan isak tangis, seseorang yang sedang mengintip adengan WonMin itu menangis dalam diam. Perlahan ia pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia tak kuat jika melihat adengan mereka yang tampak saling mencintai.

Sejujurnya, sejak awal Siwon tahu orang itu melihatnya dan Sungmin, tetapi ia mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menatap pohon yang menjadi tempat perembunyian orang itu.

'Mau sampai kapan kau tak jujur pada perasaanmu?' batin Siwon sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengitari rumah sakit hampir sejam, ia panik mencari Sungmin yang tiba-tiba hilang, tanpa sengaja ia melewati taman kota saat hendak ke apartemen Sungmin, matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin sedang berbaring dipangkuan Siwon dan yang lebih parahnya ia melihat Siwon sedang mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Dengan tergesa ia menuju kearah du orang itu, namun baru selangkah ia tak sengaja melihat noona-nya yang sepertinya sedang menangis berlari dengan cepat dari balik pohon. Kyuhyun berpikir noona-nya juga pasti melihat hal tadi, bertambah marah Kyuyhyun langsung bergegas ke arah dua orang itu.

SRET

BUAGH

"Apa yag kau lakukan?!" seru Sungmin terkejut saat dirinya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul Siwon.

"Kau tanya apa yang aku lakukan? Sepertinya pertanyaan itu pantas untukmu Lee Sungmin-ssi!" desis Kyuhyun tajam membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Dan kau! Seharusnya sejak awal aku membantu noona-ku agar ia tak menikahimu brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi menyakiti nooan-ku!" teriak Kyuhyun marah, ia tak terima jika ada yang menyakiti noona-nya. Ia sangat menyanyangi noona-nya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka merusak rumah tangga orang, Lee Sungmin-ssi." desis Kyuhyun tajam sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung.

Hancur.

Hatinya hancur sekarang!

Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya seperti sebuah cangkir keramik yang dilempar dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Min, Mianhae."

Sungmin menatap Siwon dan tersenyum datar. Ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N : oke, kali ini saya ga salah ketik. Itu benar-benar TBC :D**

**Kemungkinan banyak typo-nya, karena gak saya edit ulang hohoho :D**

**Sebenernya pengen bikin yang lebih panjang tapi mata saya udh ngantuk :D**

**Oke, akhir kata…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**SUNGKYU (SUNGminKYUhyun)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu? Bahkan menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah hal yang 'menjijikkan' di matanya?/"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini."/Yaoi,BL/RnR please! CHAPTER 7 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special Thanks to :**

**AIDASUNGJIN, kyumin chu, nannaa, YefahcloudsomniaKMS, Qniee love nest, chanmoody, , reaRelf, sisca lee, 137Line, Trililililili, SazkiaSiwonestELF, kyumin forever, leenahanwoo, indahpus96, Song Hye Hoon, nony, guest, Cho Minna, Yura, yunteukwon, YeWon11, Vey900128, meyy-chan, hana ryeong9, Nisrina, Izmajukir, joyers, Qhia503, Kim kinan, guest, poutyming137, thiafumings, jongwookie, astia morichan, fishy, guest…**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan Mianhae atas alur yang kecepatan dan cerita yang kependekan ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review T_T *tampang melas***

…

**CHAPTER 7**

…

Ruangan itu tampak sunyi dan sedikit mencengkam, hanya suara detingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu.

Salah satu dari ketiga orang yang ada di sana beranjak.

"Aku selesai," ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil berlalu dari ruangan yang kini menyisakan Siwon dan Ahra yang sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Setelah itu, temui aku di taman belakang."

Setelah berucap seperti itu Siwon pun berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Ahra yang terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan, keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Angin malam menambah hawa dingin pada kedua insan itu. Siwon menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia merasa sesak.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menceraikanmu?" tanya Siwon datar.

Ahra tersentak, ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut, sedangkan Siwon tetap menatap ke depan kearah hamparan rumput di depannya.

Ahra terdiam,tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia tak mampu berbicara.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, sampai dengan susah payah Ahra berbicara.

"I-itu terserah padamu," gumam Ahra pelan sambil menunduk menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

Siwon menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Deg.

Ahra mematung, ingin rasanya ia bilang 'iya'. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri ia tak boleh egois. Bagaimana kalau Siwon merasa tak enak karena perasaannya dan Siwon rela melepas Sungmin? Ia tak ingin menghambat hubungan keduanya lagi.

Siwon menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, mungkin kau memang tak mencintaiku-" Ahra terisak pelan mendengarnya. "Tetapi, aku mencintaimu," sambung Siwon membuat Ahra terbelalak.

Ahra langsung berdiri dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut, Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ahra terbata.

"Saranghae," bisik Siwon sambil memeluk Ahra yang kini menangis bahagia. Ia salah, apa yang Ahra perkirakan salah. Siwon sudah tak mencintai Sungmin, namja itu mencintainya. Dan ia merasa orang paling bodoh karena tak menyadarinya.

"Na-nado saranghae, Wonnie." balas Ahra sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi-" bisik Siwon sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Ahra. "Aku sudah tak mencintai Sungmin lagi. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku." Jelas Siwon sambil menangkup wajah Ahra yang berlinang air mata.

"Ne, mianhae." sesal Ahra, bagaimanapun ia yang salah, kalau ia menanyakannya dulu tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan adalah membantu si bodoh itu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin," ujar Siwon membuat Ahra bingung.

"Si bodoh? Nugu?"

"Tentu saja, saengmu. Kau tau mereka itu saling mencintai, tetapi dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun meragukan cinta Sungmin padanya. Kemarin, ia melihatku bersama Sungmin. Dan kau tahu dia mengatai Sungmin apa?" tanya Siwon datar sedangkan Ahra hanya menggeleng dengan kaku.

"Ia mengatai Sungmin sebagai penghancur rumah tangga kita, mungkin Kyuhyun melihatmu menangis setelah pergi dari taman kemarin," jelas Siwon membuat Ahra terkejut, ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai.

"Lagi-lagi ini semua salahku," sesal Ahra sambil menunduk. Siwon memeluknya lagi.

"Karena ini salahmu, kau harus membantuku menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon sambil mempererat dekapannya.

"Ne, tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo."

"…?"

"Nde, aku serius."

"…?"

"Nan gwenchana, aku hanya bosan disini."

"…"

"Ne, besok aku akan berangkat."

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa di depannya dengan raut cemberut.

"Kau benar akan pergi hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan memeluk lengan kiri Sungmin, namja blonde itu menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum datar. "Kau tahu sendiri , jika aku terus disini. Mungkin aku akan mati karena menahan sakit seperti ini terus menerus," gumam Sungmin pelan, wajahnya sangat pucat bahkan kantung matanya memiliki kantung. Ia sungguh kacau. Mata foxy-nya yang selalu bersinar ceria kini meredup.

Donghae beranjak menuju kesebelah kanan Sungmin dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Eunhyuk.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kubunuh saja Cho brengsek itu, agar hyung tak seperti ini." Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Donghae yang penuh emosi.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku mungkin juga ikut mati pabo," dengus Sungmin membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ujianmu, hyung? Kau tahu kan kau sebentar lagi akan lulus?" tanya Donghae. Ia berusaha agar hyungnya tak pergi, setidaknya sampai Sungmin lulus.

"Umma sudah mengurus semuanya, dan aku bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan di sana. Kau tenang saja." jelas Sungmin membuat Donghae lesu.

"Apa tak bisa kau melupakannya tanpa harus pergi ke jepang, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sedih. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai hyungnya dan ia tak ingin kehilangan hyungnya.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tak akan meminta umma membelikan tiket ke jepang untukku, hyukkie." dengus Sungmin sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan mata.

'Aku gagal, Sungjin-ah… Mianhae.' batin Donghae sambil memeperhatikan titik air mata yang menetes dari mata Sungmin yang tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil menyesap tehnya yang masih menggepul, ia memperhatikan langit yang gelap. Entahlah, beberapa hari ini langit malam selalu terlihat lebih pekat, bahkan sinar bulan tak tampak.

Sungmin terus berpikir apa keputusannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik, tetapi setelah ia melihat kebelakang. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, yang hanya ditakutkannya adalah ia hidup tanpa Kyuhyun nantinya di jepang. Dan itu sangat sulit baginya.

Meski selama ini Sungmin memang hanya melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh, tetapi ia tetap senang bisa menatap wajah tampan namja itu meski Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Dan itu semua bergulir saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya yang terlihat terburu-buru meski begitu Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun mencintainya saat itu. Ia bahkan rela membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil keperjakaannya.

Lalu, kembali Kyuhyun menguji hatinya dengan mencium Seohyun dihadapan Sungmin, saat itu Sungmin benar-benar merasa tertipu dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, sekali lagi hatinya terenyuh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun padanya. Meski ia masih bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan alasan Kyuhyun.

Dan terakhir pada puncaknya Sungmin benar-benar menyerah, ia tak sanggup. Saat Kyuhyun mulai menggembangkan senyum dibibirnya dengan tingkah lakunya yang lembut, kembali Sungmin harus kecewa saat melihat Kyuhyun mencemaskan Seohyun.

Sungmin tersenyum miris saat mengingat hari itu, hari dimana ia benar-benar menyerah dan tak peduli lagi pada hatinya yang sudah hacur. Dan setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang membuatnya lebih terpuruk itu ia merasa nyawanya benar-benar tercabut dari raganya. Terasa ringan saat ia menjejakkan kakinya menuju jalan setapak menuju apartemennya.

Dan pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. Ya, pergi dari kehidupannya sekarang, meski terdengar itu seperti seorang pengecut tetapi Sungmin tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bebas dari rasa sakit yang terus bersarang di hatinya.

"Mianhae, Kyu…" Sungmin menangis dalam diam saat sinar bulan menampakkan cahayanya, menerangi balkon kamar Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Tangisan itu begitu pilu, ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan bersama orang yang ia cintai, Tuhan…

Tolong berikan kebahagiaan itu padanya…

Ia sakit… hatinya bahkan seperti pecahan kaca yag sudah rapuh…

Menangislah Lee Sungmin…

Akan selalu ada kebahagiaan untuk setiap manusia… Begitu juga untukmu…

Suatu saat nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV.**

"MWO?" teriakku tak percaya. Aku melotot menatap kedua orang yang lebih tua dariku yang kini menunduk dihadapanku.

"Mianhae Kyu, noona yang salah."

Aku menatap Ahra noona dengan tidak percaya, jadi sebenarnya noonaku ingin membuat Siwon hyung kembali bersama Sungmin?

Awalnya aku bingung saat Siwon hyung dan Ahra noona mengajakku bicara pagi-pagi sekali sebelum aku berangkat. Awalnya mereka meminta maaf dan selanjtnya noonaku menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Aku membeku menatap Siwon hyung yang menjelaskan padaku bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Ahra noona dan ia hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai dongsaengnya dan itu membuatku lega, tetapi aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat fatal kemarin.

Aku bergegas pergi tanpa pamit membuat noonaku berteriak memanggilku tetapi aku tak menghiraukannya, yang ada dipikiranku hanya Sungmin.

Dengan kecepatan penuh aku melajukan mobilku menuju apartemen Sungmin.

Saat sampai disana seorang ahjumma memeberitahuku jika Sungmin hyung sudah pindah pagi-pagi sekali. Itu membuatku lemas. Aku benar-benar takut ia meninggalkanku, aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku merosot didepan pintu apartemen Sungmin hyung.

"Ming, mianhae."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat, mungkin Donghae ada di sekolah. Ia mungkin tahu kemana Sungmin pindah. Aku langsung bergegas menuju mobilku dan melaju ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon beritahu aku dimana Sungmin." lirihku sambil berlutut pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Aku sangat lelah karena seharian ini aku mencari mereka, mereka sempat menghindariku di sekolah, kini aku sedang berada di taman bermain, aku mengikuti mereka sampai disini.

"Daebak! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat bahkan rela berlutut di hadapan kami demi Sungmin hyung… Apa yang kau mau,eoh? Menyakiti hyungku lagi?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Mianhae, aku mencintai hyungmu… kumohon beritahu aku dimana Sungmin berada." aku menunduk, aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menyakiti Sungmin sampai Sungmin pergi dariku. Aku tahu Sungmin pasti sekarang membenciku, tetapi aku mencintainya. Aku gelap mata karena mengira ia akan meninggalkanku demi Siwon hyung.

"Kami tak akan memberitahumu dimana Sungmin hyung berada meski kau mati sekalipun!" seru Eunhyuk murka sambil berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Donghae dan aku.

"Kumohon, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu tetapi beritahu aku dimana Sungmin." lirihku, aku benar-benar lemas saat ini karena sejak pagi aku tak makan apapun.

Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin meski ia akan membenciku tetapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin bersamanya meski hanya sebentar saja.

"Apapun akan kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae dingin, aku langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Enyahlah dari kehidupan hyungku untuk selama-lamanya."

Aku membeku mendengar ucapan Donghae sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa Donghae telah pergi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobilku.

**END Kyuhyun POV**

Saat ini namja bermarga Cho itu duduk dalam diam di pinggiran Sungai Han. Tatapannya menerawang ke depan, ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kyu?" tanya orang itu sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak membalasnya, ia hanya terdiam menganggap tak ada orang di sekitarnya, ia seperti memiliki dunia sendiri.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, eoh?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Jonghyun sahabatnya.

Jonghyun menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku tahu semuanya dari Ahra noona, untuk itulah aku menemuimu." Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Kyu, aku tahu kemana Sungmin akan pergi." Kyuhyun tersentak, ia langsung menatap Jonghyun.

"Jinjja? Kemana Sungmin akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meremas bahu Jonghyun tak sabaran.

"Itulah gunanya kau mempunyai kekuasaan, aku memiliki seseorang yang bekerja di bandara Incheon, katanya seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin sudah terdaftar akan terbang ke Osaka Jepang besok jam 8 pagi, tetapi aku tak tahu ia tinggal dimana." jelas Jonghyun.

"Gwenchana dan Gomawo karena kau mau membantuku Jjong." lirih Kyuhyun yang tampak tak sehat.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?" Jonghyun tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Aku akan menemuimu besok dan meminta maaf padamu ming-' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit yang tampak gelap tanpa adanya sinar bulan yang menyinari. 'Tetapi, kenapa sampai harus pergi ke jepang ming? Kau pasti benar-benar membenciku ya?' Kyuhyun menunduk sambil tersenyum miris, air matanya menetes turun melalui hidung mancungnya dan menetes di celana panjangnya.

Jonghyun yang menyadari sahabatnya menangis hanya terdiam memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu, ia sedih melihat sahabatnya yang selalu angkuh dan dingin itu kini begitu rapuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menembus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ia mengutuk dirinya karena kesiangan.

Waktu kini menujukkan jam setengah 9, perjalanan menuju bandara Kyuhyun tempuh sekitar 15 menit dengan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia bahkan masih memakai piyama tidurnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak coklat cream. Ia tak sempat mengganti piyamanya, untungnya ia dengan cepat membersihkan diri saat ia bangun tadi.

"Ming, kumohon tunggulah sebentar." gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menoleh kesana kemari mencari Sungmin, saat ada petugas yang lewat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuju petugas itu.

"Apa penerbangan menuju Osaka jepang sudah berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terengah-engah.

"Sudah setengah jam yang lalu tuan." jawab petugas itu membuat Kyuhyun membatu.

"Gamshamnida." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menyeret kakinya menuju sebuah bangku.

Ia menangis dalam diam, andai waktu bisa terulang ia ingin sekali meminta maaf dan melakukan apapun yang Sungmin pinta padanya. Tetapi kini semua sudah terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun berada di bandara, ia sama sekali tak berniat beranjak, Kyuhyun berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang mempertemukannya dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kyuhyun mendongkak dan terkejut karena kini keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi, Sungmin ada di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin yang hanya terdiam seperti robot. Eunhyuk hendak memisahkannya tetapi di tahan oleh Donghae dan menyuruh namja blonde itu untuk tak ikut campur.

"Mianhae… aku mohon jangan pergi ming," bisik Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan." gumam Sungmin dingin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, banyak hal yang Sungmin renungkan beberapa hari ini. Dan ia sudah bertekad akan pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kumohon jangan pergi… Mianhae, aku salah karena telah menyakitimu… aku hiks ku mohon maafkan aku." Sungmin tertegun melihat Kyuhyun menangis sesegukkan di hadapannya, sejujurnya ia tak tega. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang rapuh itu. Tetapi, kenangannya beberapa waktu kemarin membuatnya menepis semua pikiran kasian itu.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kasian, bahkan Eunhyuk hampir menangis melihat betapa kacaunya Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin.

"Mian, tetapi aku tak bisa Kyuhyun-ssi… Biarkan aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku… Pulanglah." ucap Sungmin pelan sambil berbalik menuju ke pintu pesawat.

"Ani, aku mencintaimu ming." ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti melangkah.

"Tetapi, aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi," dengan begitu Sungmin telah menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas dengan pandangan kosong menatap tempat dimana Sungmin menghilang dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ahra dan Siwon datang, mereka langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dalam diam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak protes saat di rangkul oleh noonanya yang menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang kacau.

"A-apa Sungmin hyung benar-benar tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk bergetar, Donghae memeluknya. "Tidak, ia masih sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku ragu ia bisa melupakannya atau tidak. Kajja, kita pulang." ajak Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk yang menangis sesegukkan.

Tahukah kalian? Saat Sungmin berbicara seperti itu ia pun menangis, ia tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini kisah cintanya.

Dan kau harusnya tahu Lee Sungmin, bahwa semuanya belum berakhir sampai disini.

'Saranghae Kyu, yeongwonhi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : ada yang punya tissue? T_T**

**Jujur, saya gak kuat ngetiknya. Paling gak kuat bikin Kyuhyun oppa jadi rapuh gitu… Hueeeee~ rasanya mau nangis sambil meluk Kyu… *ngarep***

**Beberapa hari ini dapet info katanya Kyuhyun oppa pacaran sama Park Bom 2NE1, sempet galau tingkat mampus(?). tapi, ternyata itu cuma hoax lama. Bersyukur banget sampe-sampe pengen beliin pizza buat Ddangkoma #lho?Apahubungannya?#**

**Oh iya, dan lagi-lagi ini kecepetan ya? Aduhh, pusing juga mikirin gimana caranya bikin yang gak kecepetan. Habis di otak saya yang ada cuma ke intinya doing sih ==**

**Ada yang punya saran? **

**RnR please… ^^**

**SungKyu(SUNGminKYUhyun)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Summary : **"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa noona-mu, aku dan sahabatmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?! Kau baru mendapatkan hal seperti ini pertama kali bukan? Apa kau tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Sungmin dulu? Semua yang kau rasakan sekarang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dari pada semua kesakitan Sungmin!" /**Yaoi,BL/RnR please! CHAPTER 8 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special Thanks to :**

AIDASUNGJIN, 137Line, nannaa, SazkiaSiwonestELF, kyumin forever, KID , meyy-chaan, Namevey900128, chanmoody, Guest, memey mourine, indahpus96, astia morichan, kim eun neul, yunteukwon, , Qhia503, trilililili, reaRelf, fishy, Momoshfly2401, nurichan4, thiafumings, ayachi casey, YefahcloudsomniaKMS, Jirania.

**Dan buat yang bertanya kemana Sungmin selama 2 hari sebelum pindah, sebenarnya Sungmin pindah ke hotel sebelum keberangkatannya karena ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan mencarinya di apartemennya. Maka dari itu ahjumma tetangga Ming bilang sam Kyu kalo Ming udah pindah. Sudah jelaskah? Mianhae, chap kemarin membinggungkan.**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan Mianhae atas alur yang kecepatan dan cerita yang kependekan ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review T_T *tampang melas***

…

**CHAPTER 8**

…

Suara detuman musik memenuhi ruangan itu, disana-sini tercium bau alkohol, semua orang begitu menikmati malam mereka dengan meliuk-liuk dilantai dance, menikmati minuman mereka bahkan making out dengan pasangan mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang namja imut yang kini sedang mencumbu seorang ralat bahkan tiga orang gadis secara bergantian. Ia sangat menikmati sentuhan yeoja-yeoja jalang itu pada tubuhnya.

"Eunghhh…" lenguh seorang yeoja yang pakaiannya sangat minim saat namja imut itu memelintir nipple yeoja itu dari luar gaunnya.

"Sungmin-ah." Tiba-tiba seorang namja berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin setelah mengusir para yeoja jalang itu yang dibalas gerutuan oleh mereka.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin yang kini menyalakan rokoknya.

Namja berkepala besar di sebelahnya menaikkan alisnya menatap Sungmin heran. "Sejak kapan kau merokok, Minnie?"

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Yesung menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Sungmin yang semakin parah, entahlah. Ia sendiri bertemu Sungmin saat Sungmin mabuk berat di club malamnya ini dan yang lebih mengejutkan ternyata Sungmin hoobae-nya di kampus.

Sejak saat itu ia jadi dekat dengan namja kelinci itu karena Sungmin sering menghabiskan malamnya di clubnya, ia sangat senang bisa mengenal Sungmin karena Sungmin orang yang santai dan terlebih ia orang korea sama sepertinya.

Ini sudah 5 tahun mereka berteman dekat, sampai saat ini bahkan Yesung tak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin saat di korea dulu. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang ia tahu yaitu tentang orang yang Sungmin cintai dan ia masih mencintainya sampai sekarang yaitu seseorang temannya saat SMA bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia mengetahui itu saat Sungmin mabuk dan tiba-tiba menangis sambil menceritakan semua kisah cintanya yang berakhir –atau belum?- dengan tragis yang tentu saja di dengarkan oleh Yesung dengan baik.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin tak mau membicarakan apapun pada Yesung, ia seakan menyimpan sakitnya itu sendiri dan hal itu membuat Yesung sebagai temannya khawatir dengannya.

"Aku akan pulang ke korea," gumam Yesung membuat Sungmin berhenti menghisap rokoknya. Namja imut itu kini menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan.

"Aku harus mengurus perusahaan appaku…" gumam Yesung menunduk. "Appaku sakit dan tak bisa melanjutkan perusahaan, aku akan pergi dengan anak asisten ayahku." sambungnya sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini menyesap wine-nya.

"Min… "

"Hmm?"

"Pulanglah ke korea bersamaku." Sungmin terdiam, kini pikiran kacau. Entah kenapa rasanya untuk bernafas saja Sungmin tak kuasa. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau pergilah sendiri, aku tak ingin pulang." ucap Sungmin dingin membuat Yesung menghela nafas, ia tahu Sungmin pasti akan menolakya.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, Min. Kau akan merusak masa depanmu jika seperti ini terus." tutur Yesung.

Sungmin menatap Yesung tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindari namja itu? Kau sudah tahu kan ia mencintaimu? Lalu apa lagi? Kau ingin membalas dendam? Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Sungmin-ah." jelas Yesung frustasi.

"Kau tidak akan tahu, bisa saja dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti hatiku lagi karena harus berjalan menyusuri masa laluku." lirih Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali ke korea karena urusan pekerjaan kan? Jangan lupakan galerimu yang ada disana Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin terdiam, ia baru ingat jika galerinya yang bercabang di korea tak pernah ia sentuh. Lalu kenapa ia mempunyai galeri seni di korea kalau ia tak pernah mengurusnya? Itu ia lakukan karena 3 tahun yang lalu ia sempat berpikir akan pulang ke korea secepatnya, tetapi tiba-tiba umma-nya sakit dan ia tak mungkin bisa ke korea, dengan berat hati Sungmin tak jadi pulang ke korea sampai sekarang.

"Aku…" Sungmin ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, Yesung menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan.

"Akan pulang ke korea."

Yesung tersenyum lembut sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk, kenangan masa lalunya kini menari-nari dalm pikirannya.

'Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menghadapi semuanya.' Batin Sungmin menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin pagi menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat itu, sang empu rambut itu menghela nafas, mencoba membuang rasa belenggu di hatinya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat pada orang yang ia cintai, ia sungguh merindukan namja imut itu. Senyum kelincinya, ia benar-benar ingin menatap mata foxy itu lagi.

Perlahan mata namja tampan itu menutup, menghirup udara pagi yang di suguhkan di halaman belakang kampus tempat ia bekerja.

Cho Kyuhyun, itulah namanya. Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi seorang dosen di Inha Unversity berkat kepintaran yang ia punya. Meski, sempat di desak oleh orang tuanya untuk meneruskan perusahan keluarga Cho tetapi, ia tetap bersikeras menjadi dosen. Ia tak ingin hidupnya disusahkan oleh pekerjaan kantor yang setiap saat akan membuatnya frustasi.

'Ming, kapan kau akan kembali?'

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tersirat dari tatapannya. Ia sangat merindukan Sungmin, rasa sesal yang ia terima sangat menyakitkan. Ia tak pernah berharap hubungan ralat bahkan ia belum mengikat Sungmin dengan hubungan tetapi ia sudah sangat jauh melukai hati namja itu, ia sangat pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, kehidupan Kyuhyun berantakan seperti cangkir yang dilempar dan hancur berkeping-keping dilantai yang dingin. Ia bahkan hampir menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan obat-obatan terlarang, alcohol dan rokok. Jika saat itu tidak ada Noona-nya dan kakak iparnya mungkin sudah di pastikan ia akan overdosis dan meninggal.

**FLASHBACK.**

Detuman music yang bergelora membuat gairah semua penggunjung itu membara. Hentakan demi hentakan mereka sajikan di lantai dance, alunan music dari DJ membuat semuanya bertambah semangat.

Seorang namja tampak sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja yang berpakaian sangat minim, bahkan jika ia menunduk buah dadanya dan celana dalamnya akan terlihat.

"Ayo minum lagi, sayang." goda yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu pada Kyuhyun sambil membuka kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk.

"Minghh…" desah Kyuhyun saat Victoria menggelus dada bidangnya.

"YA! Hentikan!" teriak Ahra yang yang langsung menampik tangan Victoria dari tubuh saengnya.

Ahra mendengar bahwa saengnya pergi ke club dari salah seorang teman Kyuhyun yang bekerja di club itu. Dengan segera Ahra pergi ke club itu bersama Siwon yang menemaninya.

Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah 2 bulan ditinggalkan Sungmin, ia memang sudah lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Tetapi, Kyuhyun bertambah parah saat sudah menggenal club. Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang kasar, tempramennya cepat sekali naik, ia juga jadi sering meniduri banyak gadis, bahka meminum obat-obat terlarang. Awalnya Ahra tidak tahu tentang itu, tetapi Jonghyun sahabat Kyuhyunlah yang memberitahukan semuanya. Jonghyun kasian melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, ia sudah mencoba membuat Kyuhyun sadar tetapi tak pernah dianggap oleh Kyuhyun.

Ahra menatap tajam Victoria yang kini mengerling nakal pada Siwon. "Untung aku datang disaat yang tepat, kalau tidak mungkin kau akan memperkosa Kyuhyun-ku." desis Ahra tajam sambil memapah Kyuhyun yang dibantu oleh Siwon.

"Ya! Wanita tua! Mau kau bawa kemana Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Victoria sambil menghalangi Ahra dan Siwon yang hendak membawa Kyuhyun ke mobil.

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita tua, eoh wanita jalang?!" seru Ahra kesal.

"Menyingkirlah, wanita jalang." desis Siwon dengan aura membuanuh, ia sangat membenci Victoria karena membuat istrinya kesal. Victoria menciut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiganya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enghhh…" lenguh Kyuhyun saat ia dibaringkan oleh Siwon di kasurnya.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" tanya Ahra cemas sambil memberikan Kyuhyun air putih.

Kyuhyun menepisnya dan menatap tajam Ahra dan Siwon yang terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian merusak kesenanganku? Seharusnya kalian tak usah menjemputku!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum ia membuka knop pintu lengan Siwon menariknya dan-

BUGH

Kyuhyun tersungkur dengan punggung menghantam pintu, Ahra terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan suaminya terhadap adiknya.

Kyuhyun mendecih menatap Siwon yang tetap datar.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon penuh penekanan, namja bermarga Choi itu mencoba menekan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Apa kau pikir Sungmin akan kembali pada orang yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hidupnya?!" teriak Siwon marah, Ahra sudah menangis tak sanggup lagi melihat adiknya yang menderita. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya menunduk.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa noona-mu, aku dan sahabatmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?! Kau baru mendapatkan hal seperti ini pertama kali bukan? Apa kau tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Sungmin dulu? Semua yang kau rasakan sekarang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dari pada semua kesakitan Sungmin!" seru Siwon. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil menunduk.

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, ia sudah menggangap Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, bertahanlah demi kami, Kyu. Noonamu sangat menyangimu. Apa kau tega membuatnya menagis terus dengan tindakanmu yang seperti ini?" tanya Siwon yang perlahan dib alas oleh gelengan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cukup." bisik Ahra sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, Kyu. Kau membuat noona takut, chagi." Ahra semakin mempererat pelukannya saat ia rasakan bahunya basah, ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti menangis sekarang.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat masa 5 tahun lalu itu. Sejak saat itu ia sangat menyayangi hidupnya, sebisa mungkin ia melakukan kesibukan yang akan membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, tetapi meski begitu ia tetap tak bisa melupakan Sungmin.

Ia masih sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Cho Sonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap seorang namja berpipi chubby yang langsung mendekatinya dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Ne, Henry-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum ramah, ia sudah menggangap namja manis di depannya ini sebagai dongsaengnya karena bukan hanya di kampus ia menjadi guru Henry, tetapi sebagai guru privatnya juga. Jadi, Kyuhyun cukup dekat dengan Henry.

"Aku masih kurang mengerti materi kemarin, sonsengnim mau menggajarkanku?" tanya Henry dengan tampang polosnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit pipi chubby namja itu.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kajja, kita keruanganku." ajak Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri bandara incheon. "Aku sudah sampai, kau dimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seseorang di seberang telponnya.

"…"

"Arra arra, aku sudah melihatmu."

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan menghampiri tiga orang namja yang membelakanginya.

"Wookie hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun, ketiga namja itu berbalik dan seketika mata Kyuhyun ingin keluar melihat orang yang kini sama terkejutnya dengannya. Kembali masa lalu itu tergiang-giang di kepalanya.

'Ming, kumohon jangan pergi… Mianhae, aku salah karena telah menyakitimu… aku hiks ku mohon maafkan aku.'

'Mian, tetapi aku tak bisa Kyuhyun-ssi… Biarkan aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku… Pulanglah.'

'Ani, aku mencintaimu ming.'

'Tetapi, aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi.'

Kyuhyun merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Ming…" lirih Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook binggung sedangkan Yesung hanya bertampang datar.

"Kau menggenal Sungmin-ssi, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook binggung.

"Aku-"

"Mungkin ia salah orang. Aku tak pernah datang ke korea sebelumnya." ucap Sungmin dingin membuat Kyuhyun membatu sedangkan Yesung hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ne, mungkin aku salah orang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kajja, kita ke mobil." ajak Kyuhyun.

'ini terlalu cepat.' batin Sungmin gelisah sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan sendu, Yesung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin haya bisa menghela nafas. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah mulai beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun di depan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : mianhae dikit -_-**

**Lagi buntuh ide nih -_-**

**Mendadak galau gara-gara dapet info kalau suami saya yang ke-2 a.k.a Kim Ryeowook *plak* kissing sama dancer pas MAMA! MWOYAAAAA! Rasanya mau nangis! T_T**

**Itu baru Ryeowook! Apa lagi kalau Kyuhyun! Huh, author terlalu mencintai mereka **

**Dan Mianhae, Mianhae, Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae karena chap ini abal… -"**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**SUNGKYU (SUngminKYUhyun)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Summary : "Aku akan selalu kesini jika sedang teringatmu…aku merasa nyaman, kau tahu bagaimananya susah masuk di universitas ini dulu? Nilaiku menurun saat kau pergi hyung, aku bukan yang pertama…"/"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku mencintai Yesung hyung."/"A-aku tak bisa… hiks… a-aku tak bisa melupakanmu K-Kyu…"/"Meski… Meski kau tak m-mencintaiku lagi…" Kyuhyun menyambung ucapannya yang di potong Sungmin tadi/YAOI! KYUMIN!/BL, CH 9 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan Mianhae atas alur yang kecepatan dan cerita yang kependekan ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**Apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review T_T *tampang melas***

…

**CHAPTER 9**

…

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook, saat ini mereka semua sedang di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Sungmin hanya berdiam diri menatap sepasang saudara beda umur itu.

Sungmin sendiri hanya menatap keluar jendela, ia tak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sering mencuri padang padanya lewat kaca dan itu di ketahui oleh Yesung yang menyeringai sekarang.

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, meskipun anak-anak itu terkadang sulit diatur. Aku tak habis pikir, padahal mereka sudah akan bekerja, tetapi kelakuan mereka masih saja seperti anak SMA." Keluh Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Seperti kau dulu tidak seperti itu saja." kekeh Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun terdiam mengingat masa SMA-nya dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya tersenyum miris saat menyadari bahwa masa lalunya kini duduk di jok belakang.

Ryeowook yang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun jadi ingat pada masa lalunya menjadi menyesal telah berkata seperti itu.

"Kyu-"

"Minnie, kau mengantuk? Tidurlah." ucap Yesung memotong perkataan Ryeowook sambil menyenderkan kepala Sungmin pada bahunya, sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menggeram sambil memegang kemudinya dengan kuat.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin melihat raut Kyuhyun yang tampak marah, ia cukup senang tetapi ia menampik hal itu secepatnya.

'Aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi…' batin Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini juga memejamkan matanya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin, entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya berdenyut aneh, ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Wookie hyung, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu dan yang lainnya nanti jika sudah sampai." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan menyadarkan Ryeowook.

"Ne." bisik Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menguncang bahu Yesung dengan pelan. Bukannya Yesung yang bangun tetapi Sungmin yang bangun membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

"Sudah sampai." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan mengatur detak jantungnya saat harus menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin.

"Hm."

"Hyung, ireona." ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit Yesung yang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Appo Minnie, kau jahat sekali." Rajuk Yesung membuat Sungmin memutar matanya jengah.

"Eh? Sudah sampai ya?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo.

"Ne," jawab Sungmin malas sambil turun dari mobil dan hendak membantu Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari tadi untuk menggambil barang-barang Sungmin dan Yesung di bagasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biar aku saja." Yesung mengambil alih barang-barang Sungmin dan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun kaku.

Sungmin dan Yesung berbalik kearah apartemen mereka, ya selama mereka di Korea Sungmin akan tinggal di apartemen milik Yesung. Entah kenapa Sungmin berbalik kebelakang berharap Kyuhyun melihatnya da tersenyum padanya, tetapi yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style dan memindahkannya ke jok depan, tampak Ryeowook masih tertidur.

Yesung juga memperhatikan hal itu, ia menatap kearah Sungmin yang menatap KyuWook sendu.

"Mereka hanya saudara, Ryeowook-ah itu sepupu jauh Kyuhyun." Jelas Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam menatap mobil Kyuhyun yang berlalu dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV.**

"Jadi, Sungmin-ssi yang di ceritakan oleh Ahra noona?" tanya Ryeowook. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumahku, sejak sampai tadi ia mengajakku mengobrol di halaman belakang.

"Ne." jawabku pelan. Sudah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu aku tak bertemu dengan Sungmin hyung, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tetapi melihatnya yang baik-baik saja tanpaku, aku takut pada kenyataannya ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi.

"Sungmin-ssi di korea hanya 1 bulan," ujar Ryeowook sepupu jauhku itu, kenapa ia tak memakai marga 'Cho' karena bibiku menikah dengan ayahnya yang bermarga 'kim' itulah alasan kenapa ia memakai marga 'kim' bukan 'cho'.

"Bukankah kalian akan di sini selama 3 bulan?" tanyaku binggung, ya aku tahu jika sepupuku ini asisten dari Yesung dan Sungmin juga datang kesini bersama mereka jadi kupikir mereka pasti akan kembali bersama, tetapi itu hanya Yesung dan Ryeowook, karna aku tak akan membiarkan Sungminku pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Ya, aku sudah bertekad jauh sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi, aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ani, ia bilang akan pulang lebih cepat."jawab Ryeowook membuatku lesu.

"Kau harus berusaha dengan keras jika mau membuat Sungmin-ssi kembali padamu, Kyu." ucap Ryeowook serius sambil menatapku.

"Kau tahu? Ia cukup kacau di jepang, mungkin itu karena masalahmu dengannya… aku memang tidak dekat dengannya tetapi yang ku tahu, ia setiap malam pasti akan club milik Yesung hyung… kau tahu? Banyak wanita yang sudah tidur dengannya." Jelas Ryeowook yang membuat rahangku menggeras, aku tak percaya Sungminku yang begitu polos bisa seperti itu.

Sungguh, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang ku lakukan padanya, aku sungguh menyesal.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Kyu." ucap Ryeowook, aku langsung menoleh padanya yang kini tersenyum padaku.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku bekerja pada Yesung hyung yang jelas-jelas teman Sungmin-ssi, itu cukup membantumu jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Ryeowook.

Aku menatap langit yang kini tampak berwarna orange, menandakan hari sudah akan gelap sebentar lagi.

"Ne, tetapi ku pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya." gumamku, entahlah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang antara Yesung dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan. Aku sempat kesal saat melihat Yesung begitu perhatian pada Sungminku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END KYUHYUN POV.**

"Apa kau gila,Min?" teriak Yesung frustasi.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil meneguk winenya, tebak mereka ada dimana? Yup, di salah satu club milik Yesung di Seoul. Sepertinya kebiasaan Lee Sungmin untuk ke club malam setiap hari tak pernah berubah.

"Hanya itu salah satu cara, hyung." gumam Sungmin pelan. Yesung mendelik pada Sungmin.

"Salah satu cara apa,eoh? Salah satu cara menghindari Kyuhyun? Kau kan sudah tahu ia sangat mencintaimu! Kau kurang bukti apalagi? Kau lihat kan ia begitu cemburunya melihat aku berdekatan denganmu?" tukas Yesung kesal, ia tak habis pikir kenapa namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit.

"A-aku… tak bisa, hyung. Aku masih ragu ia mencintaiku apa tidak." Balas Sungmin, ya dirinya memang meyadari jika Kyuhyun cemburu saat ia berdekatan dngan Yesung, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menerima Kyuhyun seperti dulu, ia tak ingin kembali sakit hati seperti dulu. Ia tak sanggup jika harus merasakan penderitaan itu.

"Itulah masalahmu Min, kau tak bisa membuka hatimu untuk Kyuhyun, kau takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanmu lagi." ucap Yesung pelan. Sungmin terdiam, ia tak mengelak saat Yesung berkata seperti itu.

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Yesung menatap Sungmin yang melamun sambil menatap beberapa orang yang sedang memadu kasih di hadapan mereka, Yesung tahu kalau Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya ini sedang dilemma, Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun tetapi ia masih ragu akan kembali bersama dengan Kyuhyun atau tetap seperti sekarang. Yesung tahu itu semua sulit, karena masalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyangkut perasaan mereka, Yesung juga tak bisa menyalahkan salah satu dari mereka karena memang ia tak berhak. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar masalah ini tak berlarut-larut.

Yesung menatap gelas wine-nya yang mulai habis isinya. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. 'Mungkin benar, hanya ini caranya.' batin Yesung.

"Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu."

"Uhuk uhuk! M-mwo?" Sungmin yang sedang meminum wine-nya, tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar ucapan Yesung yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang meminta kan? Mungkin memang lebih baik kau tak usah bersama Kyuhyun lagi." ucap Yesung santai.

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak, ia tahu ia tak bisa melepas Kyuhyun begitu saja. Dulu ia memang bisa melepas Ahra, tetapi ini berbeda. Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun bahkan ia rela menjadi gay hanya demi namja bermarga Cho itu, ia rela di bully oleh semua orang karena ia gay, ia tetap mencintai Kyuhyun saat namja itu menyakitinya dan sampai sekarang perasaannya tak pernah berubah.

Sungmin meneteskan liquidnya dari mata foxy-nya yang kini redup, sudah sejak lama foxy itu redup tak bercahaya lagi seperti dulu. Entah siapa yang harus di salahkan atas ini semua, tetapi keadaan ini semakin rumit.

Yesung hanya terdiam melihat Sungmin menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu, ia kini sedang berada di Inha University, sebenarnya ia malas untuk pergi ke kampus itu apalagi jika pagi-pagi seperti ini tetapi apa boleh buat? Sepupunya yang paling manja sejagat raya itu merengek padanya lewat telpon untuk membawakannya tugas paper sepupunya itu ke kampus karena sepupunya itu lupa membawanya.

Sepanjang jalan Sungmin menggerutu karena ia sangat mengantuk sekali, ia baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi dan sepupunya yang **baik hati **itu sudah menyuruhnya ke kampusnya untuk menjadi pengantar paket.

"Sungmin Hyung!" Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat melihat Lee Hyukjae namjachingu dari sepupunya.

'Brukk'

"Hyung, bogoshipo." gumam Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Ne, bogoshipo Hyukkie." balas Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo Hyung! Kenapa kau kurus sekarang?" seru Eunhyuk panik.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Eunhyuk yang sangat perhatian padanya, ia sudah menganggap namja blonde itu dongsaengnya.

"Gwenchana, Hyukkie. Hyung hanya sedang diet saja. Oh iya, dimana Donghae-ya?" tanya Sungmin yang mendadak memasang wajah sebal karena mengingat sepupunya.

"Ia ada di ruang guru, kajja hyung kita ke sana." ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik Sungmin yang hanya pasrah di seret oleh Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'plakk'

Sungmin mengeplak kepala Donghae dengan paper di tanganya, Eunhyuk hanya meringgis melihat namjachingunya di geplak dengan tidak elit-nya saat Donghae keluar dari ruang guru.

"YA! Hyung! Apa itu sapaanmu pada dongsaengmu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu ini?" teriak Dongahae kesal.

"Itu memang pantas untuk dongsaeng kurang ajar sepertimu, aku baru datang malah kau suruh-suruh seperti pembantumu!" dengus Sungmin kesal. Nyatanya, ia memang kesal karena tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karena Donghae.

"Hehe mian hyung." kekeh Donghae polos membuat Eunhyuk ingin berpindah posisi menjadi seme –plak-

Sungmin hanya mendengus melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang tak pernah berubah.

'cklek'

"Kau harus banyak belajar lagi Henry-ah… nilaimu su-"

Sungmin terdiam menatap seseorang yang kini di hadapannya, ia sangat terkejut tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun mengajar di kampus dongsaengnya. Tetapi ia menutupi keterkejutannya dengan tampang datar.

Deg.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari bahu namja di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas rangkulannya kepada Henry, ia sadar jika Sungmin melihat itu.

Sungmin merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali menyergap hatinya. 'Aku harus pergi dari sini.' batinnya

Apa yang ia pikir kan selama ini memang benar, Kyuhyun tak mencintainya dengan tulus.

Sungmin hendak berbalik tetapi lengannya di tahan seseorang, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya datar.

"Aku pinjam hyung kalian dulu." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung membawa Sungmin meninggalkan Henry yang binggung sedangkan DOnghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menunjukkan wajah santainya, mereka sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan membawa Sungmin juka ia bertemu, dan alasan mereka kuliah di tempat Kyuhyun menjadi dosen juga karena itu, ia ingin melihat apa Kyuhyun mencintai hyung mereka dengan tulus atau tidak. Dan sebentar lagi jawaban itu akan di dapat oleh Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menatap Henry yang masih tak beranjak dengan tajam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae yang mendahului Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk heran, pasalnya kini Donghae terlihat kesal.

"Kyu ssaem itu guru privatku dan kedua orang tua kami bersahabat." jelas Henry datar dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku punya firasat buruk Hae." gumam Eunhyuk yang kini tampak khawatir.

"Aku juga, sepertinya ini akan semakin rumit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halaman belakang Inha Unversity.**

Keduanya hanya terdiam merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

'grep'

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin terkejut. Tetapi Sungmin tidak menolak pelukan itu, ia sangat merindukan aroma citrus dari tubuh Kyuhyun, itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, ming. Aku mohon kembalilah." bisik Kyuhyun sendu.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya di lekukan lehernya, tetapi ia kembali sadar. Tak seharunya ia melakukan ini.

"Ming?" hati Kyuhyun berdecit sakit saat melihat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya dengan datar. Tak ada lagi kelembutan di foxy itu untuknya.

"Aku tak bisa…" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar kicauan burung sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Ini adalah tempat favoriteku…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang hanya terdiam tanpa menatapya membuatnya tersenyum pahit.

"Aku akan selalu kesini jika sedang teringatmu…aku merasa nyaman, kau tahu bagaimananya susah masuk di universitas ini dulu? Nilaiku menurun saat kau pergi hyung, aku bukan yang pertama…" Kyuhyun masih tetap setia menatap Sungmin berharap namja itu merespon apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Tetapi, aku teringat akan ucapan Siwon hyung, kau pasti akan sangat sedih jika aku tak kembali seperti dulu…" kini Kyuhyun menerawang ke depan, ia tak menyadari bahwa kini Sungmin menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Dan aku berhasil hyung, aku membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku telah kembali…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya.

"Itu semua ku lakukan agar saat kau kembali, kau mau menatapku… aku ingin kau melihatku lagi, hyung. Meski-"

"Hentikan…" ucap Sungmin dingin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku mencintai Yesung hyung."

CTARRR

Bagai tersambar petir di pagi hari, hati Kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia tak pernah bergharap hari ini akan datang. Tetapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Dan itulah kenyataan yang Kyuhyun terima.

Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh. Sungmin berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Berhenti melakukan ini, Kyu. Itu akan melukai hatimu sendiri…" gumam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membatu. 'Dan hatiku, Kyu.' sambung Sungmin dalam hati.

'bruk'

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Meski… Meski kau tak m-mencintaiku lagi…" Kyuhyun menyambung ucapannya yang di potong Sungmin tadi.

"ARRGGHHHHHH!"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan erat. Ia menagis sejadinya, ia tak peduli dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Ming, mianhae… mianhae…" kata itu terus terucap dari bibir tebal namja itu.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV.**

Aku berlari keluar dari universitas itu, aku mencoba menghapus tetesan-tetesan air mataku yang kini menyeruak keluar dari mataku dengan deras.

Aku tetap berlari, tak peduli kakiku membawaku kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku.

Hatiku sakit akan perbuatanku sendiri.

Aku binggung.

Aku merasa bodoh.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu pada Kyuhyun!

Itu bukan dari hatiku!

Tetapi, aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku berhenti di depan club malam milik Yesung hyung masih tertutup, aku tak sadar jika kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini.

Ya, aku teringat akan ide yang kubuat dengan Yesung hyung. Dan mungkin benar kata Yesung hyung, bahwa kami tidak bisa bersama. Itu akan membuat kami saling menyakiti. Tetapi…

"A-aku tak bisa… hiks… a-aku tak bisa melupakanmu K-Kyu…" meski rasa ragu dan takut itu masih ada dalam diriku, tetapi bohong jika ku bilang aku tak mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku amat sangat mencintainya. Dan aku telah menyakitinya…

"Mianhae Kyu…" ucapku sambil menangis meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gontai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Jeongmal mianhae karena lagi-lagi chp-nya pendek **

**Satu alasan saya, saya ga bisa bikin cerita panjang-panjang, karena kalo panjang nantinya bakal jadi ga nyambung… mending pendek tapi nyambung kan? :D**

**Dan lagi-lagi KyuMin masih belum bersatu… hehehe tenang-tenang bagi KyuMin Shippers, saya ga akan memisahkan mereka kok… karena ini pairnya KYUMIN, so ga mungkin mereka kandas gtu aja, ya gak?**

**Dan buat yang sering bertanya, jeongmal mianhae karena saya jarang menjawabnya terutama bagi yang gak log in… tapi nanti jika pertanyaannya bener-bener penting pasti saya jawab kok… oh, iya bayak yang nanya kapan end-nya… wah, anda harus menunggu lama karena saya juga ga tau ini mau sampe chap berapa… **

**Btw, mungkin satu minggu ke depan saya ga bakal update dulu karena mau Ujian, doain saya ya! Semoga ujiannya lancar supaya saya bisa update FF ini secepatnya **

**Tapi, nanti kalo ada waktu saya update deh biar ga kelamaan… itu juga klo ada waktu :p –Plak-**

**Oke, akhir kata…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I  
E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L ^^**

**SUNGKYU ( SUngminKYUhyun )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : T to M**

**Cast : KyuMin **

**Other cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Henry, Siwon, Ahra, Changmin.**

**Summary : ****"Hyung, aku lelah mengerjakannya~ kajja kita pulang~"/"Kau cemburu, eoh?"/ Tetapi, aku tahu. Sungmin hyung masih mencintaimu hyung." /"Appa menyuruhmu untuk mengurus perusahan di New York."/ "Kenapa kau tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku?"/KYUMIN, YAOI, BL,DLDR /LAST CHAP!/RnR please! Ch 10 is UP!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, YAOI, BL, NC-17, DE EL EL…**

**Ini FF pertama saya harap mahklum kalau banyak kesalahan…^^**

**Special Thanks for :**

**dinlovekyuminsj, reaRelf, Miyu1905, Qhia503, Guest, indahpus96, chanmoody, Vey900128, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, AIDASUNGJIN, SazkiaSiwonestElf, Momoshfly2401, thiafumings, just kyuMIN, nannaa, SongHyoJin, cha, kyuminalways89, 137Line, yunteukwon, HeeYeon, ayachi casey, isOlive89, hana ryeong9, .**

**Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan saran-sara yang membangun serta Mianhae atas alur yang kecepatan dan cerita yang kependekan. ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**Peringatan Keras!**

**Bagi yang ga suka sama cast, rate atau apapun jangan coba-coba baca atau review, karena saya gak terima flame dalam wujud apapun, arra? ^^**

…

**CHAPTER 10**

…

"Kurangi dulu sisi-sisinya, baru kau bagi." jelas Kyuhyun pada Henry yang kini sedang menggangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang serius membuatkan soal latihan lagi untuknya, entah apa yang Henry pikirkan tetapi kini ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Kyu ssaem-"

"Panggil aku hyung saja, Henry-ah. Jika diluar kampus panggil aku hyung saja." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap membuat soal latihan untuk Henry tanpa memandang namja berpipi mochi itu.

"Ne, hyung. Kenapa kita belajarnya di café ini? Kenapa tidak di ruanganmu saja?" tanya Henry, ia memang penasaran apa alasan Kyuhyun tak mengajarinya di ruangannya saja, karena biasaya Kyuhyun akan mengajak Henry ke ruangannya jika jam les privatnya mulai.

Kyuhyun terdiam menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang membuat soal untuk Henry, ia tetap menunduk melihat buku di depannya dan sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kan jam makan siang, kita bisa sekalian makan siang di sini." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Henry.

"Lalu, siapa namja yang kemarin kau ajak pergi itu?" tanya Henry curiga.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam, ia sedikit berdeham. "Ini, kerjakan soal ini. Dan jangan sampai ada yang salah, jika salah kau tak boleh makan siang, arra?"

"Ya! Hyung! Masa begitu?" protes Henry mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Henry yang makin cemberut.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakang Henry dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat ia melihat Ryeowook lebih tepatnya kepada seseorang yang ada di sebelah Ryeowook yang kini sedang memeluk lengan namja di sebelahnya.

Ryeowook mengajak Yesung dan Sungmin ke meja Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang belajar? Mian, kami cari meja lain saja." ucap Yesung yang hendak pergi dari meja Kyuhyun dan Henry saat melihat beberapa buku yang berada di meja itu.

"Ani, aku tidak terganggu kok jika kalian duduk disini." cegah Henry sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

Ryeowook langsung menarik Sungmin agar Sungmin duduk namun saat Ryeowook ingin duduk di sebelah Sungmin, Yesung sudah dengan cepat duduk di sebelah Sungmin membuat Ryeowook memandang Yesung penuh arti sedangkan Yesung hanya diam saja, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Henry. Jadi posisi duduk mereka itu Ryeowook-Henry-Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, Henry-ah?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekati Henry.

"Eh? Hyung tau namaku?" tanya Henry heran.

"Itu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk buku matematika Henry yang di sampulnya terdapat namanya.

"Oh, ini soal dari Kyuhyun hyung." Henry kembali berkutat dengan bukunya sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan Henry yang sedang mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya laknat(?) itu –plak-

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat dua insan di hadapannya kini sedang asyik bermesra-mesraan, hatinya panas saat ia tak sengaja melihat Yesung mengecup pipi Sungmin yang merona entah karena apa.

Ia sungguh tak bisa mendengar apapun sekarang, ia bahkan kini merasa hanya bertiga saja dengan kedua insan di depannya ini.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dan menunduk dan itu di lihat oleh Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Kajja, kita pesan makanan." usul Ryeowook yang sengaja menghentikan kegiatan YeMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Henry POV.**

Aku bisa merasakannya kalau antara Kyuhyun hyung dan orang yang bernama Sungmin itu memiliki suatu ikatan yang aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tetapi aku bisa merasakannya saat Kyuhyun hyung menatap Sungmin hyung yang saat tadi di suapi oleh orang yang berkepala besar yang ku ketahui namanya Yesung itu. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata pilunya, aku bisa melihat rasa sakitnya. Aku bahkan sering melihat ia meremas sedikit dadanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam hatiku, tetapi hatiku sedikit berdenyut sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun hyung seperti itu.

"Aigoo, Minnie-ah. Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja." kikik Yesung hyung yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin hyung. Aku dan semua yang ada di meja itu terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Yesung hyung, kecuali Yesung hyung tentunya.

Aku sontak melihat Kyuhyun hyung yang sudah menggeratkan pegangnya pada sumpitnya, matanya yang kelam itu menatap Yesung hyung dan Sungmin hyung dengan geram, aku meraih tangannya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung menatapku seakan berkata ada-apa-?.

"Hyung, aku lelah mengerjakannya~ kajja kita pulang~" manjaku pada Kyuhyun hyung yang kebingungan dengan tingkahku, jelas saja ia bingung. Aku tak pernah bertingkah manja padanya seperti ini. Aku juga bisa merasakan jika Sungmin hyung menatap kami berdua tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah membawa Kyuhyun hyung pergi dari sini, sebelum ia lepas kendali. Dan aku juga butuh penjelasan atas semua yang ada di depanku sejak kemarin ini.

"Ya! Hyung! Kajja~ kita pulang~" aku mempoutkan bibirku dan dengan manja memeluk lengan Kyuhyun hyung.

"A-ah, ne."

Kyuhyun hyung dan aku langsung membereskan buku-buku kami dan membungkuk kepada ketiga orang itu.

Aku menyeringai menatap Sungmin hyung yang terus menatapku dan Kyuhyun hyung yang saat ini beranjak keluar dari café itu yang tidak di sadari oleh Kyuhyun hyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END Henry POV **

**Sungmin POV**

Aku cukup terkejut saat Yesung hyung dengan beraninya mengecup sudut bibirku, aku cukup kesal karena ia melakukannya di depan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aku kesal karena itu.

"Hyung, aku lelah mengerjakannya~ kajja kita pulang~" ucap bocah berpipi mochi di hadapanku, entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengannya di kampus kemarin aku tak suka melihatnya. Apa lagi sekarang ia bermanja-manja ria dengan Kyuhyun, dan ku akui aku memang tak menyukai itu, aku terus memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Ya! Hyung! Kajja~ kita pulang~" aishh! Suara sok manja itu lagi! Aku menggeram kecil dan berharap Kyuhyun tak mengikuti apa mau bocah manja menyebalkan.

"A-ah ne."

**Deg**

Aku tersentak saat Kyuhyun meng'iya'kan rajukan Henry, jujur saja hatiku berdenyut sakit.

Aku bisa melihat bocah manja itu menyeringai padaku, ughhh aku ingin sekali mencakar pipi mochi itu!

"Kau cemburu, eoh?" bisik Yesung hyung membuatku tersadar dengan apa yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan.

Tidak, seharusnya aku sadar. Aku tak ingin kembali lagi pada masa laluku, aku sudah bertekad melupakannya. Tetapi itu sulit. Entahlah, sepertinya aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Tetapi, rasa sakit itu masih ada. Aku masih terbayang tentang perkataan Kyuhyun yang menyakitiku dulu, dan semua rasa yang kurasakan tadi pupus bersama kepergian dua sosok itu.

"Aku tidak merasakan itu sama sekali." ucapku dingin, aku langsung beranjak tak mengindahkan pandangan bingung Ryeowook.

**END Sungmin POV.**

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin-ssi, Yesung-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook sebenarnya, ia bisa menebak karena ini pasti ada hubungannya denga sepupunya. Tetapi, ia hanya ingin mendengar penjelasaan Yesung.

"Panggil aku hyung, jika di luar kantor Wookie-ah." ucap Yesung tersenyum manis menatap Ryeowook yang kini menunduk malu.

"Kajja, kita kembali ke kantor." ajak Yesung yang langsung menarik Ryeowook dan menggengam tangannya.

'Aisshh! Ada apa denganku? Dan kenapa Yesung hyung menggengam tanganku seperti ini?' batin Ryeowook sambil menunduk, sedangkan Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook terus menunduk malu hanya tersenyum geli melihat betapa manisnya makhluk di sebelahnya ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangnya dan tersenyum lembut saat Ryeowook mendongkak menatapnya malu-malu.

'HUAAAA! Umma! Aku ingin pingsan saja rasanya!' batin Ryeowook lebay -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku." tuntut Henry membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya tak mengerti, saat ini mereka sudah berada di taman kota karena Henry yang menyeret Kyuhyun kesana dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti." dengus Henry saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu, ada hubungan antara kau dan Sungmin hyung itu." gumam Henry membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Ba-bagai-"

"Aku bisa merasakannya hyung, aku tahu kau mencintainya. Kalau kau tak mencintainya mana mungkin kau terus meremas dadamu saat melihatnya bersama namja lain." jelas Henry membuat Kyuhyun memandang kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari mereka dengan sendu.

Apa ia harus menceritakannya?

Menceritakan masa lalunya?

Membuka lembaran-lembaran lamanya yang sudah tertutup rapat?

"Hyung, ceritakanlah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memulai petualanganya kemasa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau memang jahat, hyung." ujar Henry dingin, ia mengelap air matanya yang menggenang di pipinya setelah mendengar semua cerita Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin, ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun jika ia yang berada pada posisi Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tahu." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes menuju pipinya, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah menghapusnya. Ia tak ingin tampak lemah sekarang.

"Tetapi, aku tahu. Sungmin hyung masih mencintaimu hyung."

Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Henry, dengan senyum pahit ia menatap Henry yang kini wajahnya memerah karena menangis.

"Tidak, ia tak mencintaiku lagi Henry-ah." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ia membenciku, itu sudah sepantasnya bukan? Ia tak mungkin mencintaiku lagi setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya." Henry memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini membalas pelukannya.

'Ani, hyung. Aku yakin ia masih mencintaimu. Aku melihatnya sendiri.' Batin Henry, ia sesak saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti sekarang, ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Kyuhyun dan ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun serapuh ini karena Kyuhyun biasanya akan menutupi dirinya dengan tampang angkuhnya sekarang kini bahkan ia seperti sosok yang begitu rapuh jika di sentuh dengan keras maka akan hancur berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?" sapa Ahra saat Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mereka dengan lesu.

"Tumben kau pulang ke sini, bukankah kau sudah punya apartemen sendiri?" tanya Siwon yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tak mengizinkan aku pulang kesini, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Appa, jangan seperti itu! Aku senang kalau Kyu ahjucchi ke sini!" protes anak Siwon dan Ahra yang berumur 6 tahun bernama Changmin. Ia memiliki mata yang bulat dengan pipi yang chubby.

"Huh, Min selalu saja membela Ahjusshi evil itu di banding appa." dengus Siwon pura-pura sedih membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YA! Kalian…" geram Siwon yang malah di tertawakan oleh duo evil itu.

"Sudahlah, Wonnie… Mereka kan hanya bercanda." ucap Ahra yang sejak tadi diam melihat anak dan saengnya membully suaminya akhirnya turun tangan juga. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa mendengus melihat kekompakkan Kyuhyun dan anaknya Changmin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kemarilah." perintah Ahra sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang bermain dengan Siwon menuju noona-nya.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah noona-nya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Appa menelpon…" ucap Ahra pelan, Kyuhyun terdiam membiarkan noona-nya melanjutkan perkataannya, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Appa menyuruhmu untuk mengurus perusahan di New York."

**DEG**

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Siwon dan Changmin yang sedang membangun istana pasir di box pasir yang beberapa minggu lalu di buat atas renggekan Changmin.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Tapi Kyu appa-"

"Aku tahu, noona tetapi kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku-"

"Aku mengerti, kau tak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin kan? Aku mengerti Kyu, tetapi bukankah Sungmin sudah tak mencintaimu lagi? Ia sudah menolakmu berkali-kali kan? Lalu apa lagi? Appa membutuhkanmu Kyu." jelas Ahra yang beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan memanggil Siwon dan Changmin untuk segera mandi karena hari sudah mulai sore dan Ahra sendiri berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan pikirannya.

'Noona benar… Sungmin sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, tetapi haruskah?' batin Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun mendongkak menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga berharap menemukan jawaban atas kekalutan di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara detuman musik mengisi ruangan itu, lampu yang berkedap-kedip membuat semua orang yang berada di dance floor bertambah semangat di tambah lagi DJ yang semakin mahir memadukan music menjadi sedemikian rupa, mereka bersorak saat DJ dengan lantangnya meneriakan-

"ARE YOU READY ALL?"

"OF COURSE!"

Semua tampak menikmati malam itu, begitu juga dengan seorang namja yang sedang asyik meminum wine-nya di meja bar. Ia memandang sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengoda seorang gadis yang tadi lewat di depan mereka, ia mendengus saat sahabatnya itu dengan rayuannya membuat yeoja itu memerah karena malu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah berubah, Sungminnie." ucap seseorang membuat Sungmin menoleh kesebelah kanannya. Ia terkejut melihat siapa orang didepannya, ini sudah 5 tahun ia tak bertemu. Dan yeoja di depannya ini masih sangat cantik dan terlihat muda dengan dress merah darah yang sedikit menggembang di bagian roknya yang hanya menutupi separuh pahanya yang putih itu, menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ahra-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin berpura berbasa-basi dengan datar.

Ahra mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sungmin, ia tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sungminnie? Kau tampak lebih kurus-" Ahra melihat Sungmin dari bawah sampai atas membuat Sungmin risih.

"Apa ini karena kau tak bersama Kyuhyun?"

**TAK**

Sungmin meletakkan gelas wine-nya dengan sedikit keras, ia tak ingin membahas namja itu untuk saat ini.

"Aku tak ingin membahas dia, kalau kau hanya ingin membahas dia, lebih baik kau pergi, Ahra-ssi." desis Sungmin geram menatap Ahra dengan tajam.

"Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan pergi." ucap Ahra datar.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk mendengar Ahra yang mulai menceritakan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ia pergi, entah kenapa Sungmin tak bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara Ahra yang menceritakan tetang Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersentak saat tahu betapa hancurnya Kyuhyun 5 tahun lalu, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba sakit mendengar semua cerita itu.

Ia tersentuh saat tahu jika Kyuhyun selalu memimpikannya setiap malam. Ia sadar, bukan hanya dirinya yang sakit tetapi Kyuhyun juga. Tetapi-

"Ku mohon… hikss… kembalilah pada Kyuhyun, aku tahu ka-kau masih mencintainya kan? Hiks~" Ahra menangis sesegukkan setelah menceritakan kepedihan saengnya selama ini pada Sungmin, ia ingin agar Sungmin tahu bahwa bukan hanya namja kelinci itu saja yang sakit tetapi Kyuhyunnya juga.

Sungmin masih merasa sakit dimasa lalu, ia tak bisa semudah itu melupakan semua makian serta perilaku Kyuhyun yang menyakiti fisik serta psikisnya.

"Aku tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi, aku sudah sangat membencinya, jadi berhentilah menceritakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." ucap Sungmin dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ahra yang menangis dengan keras.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan cepat sambil memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya memburu dan dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang memang sepi itu mengingat kini sudah tengah malam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Kyu? ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

**CKITTTT**

Sungmin mengerem mendadak, ia menggerang merasa kepalanya sakit seperti tertimpa batu yang besar sampai-sampai air matanya mengganak sungai di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku?" tanyanya lirih sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas stir mobil dan meremas dadanya sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi tampak oleh Sungmin, itu cukup membuatnya rindu pada namja tampan itu, meski ia tak pernah bersikap baik di depan Kyuhyun tetap saja ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia merindukan namja itu.

Semua kembali pada tempatnya, Sungmin pun sibuk dengan urusan galerinya, ia bahkan jarang bertemu dengan Yesung, seharian ia habiskan di galerinya. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya berada di club tetapi tidak dengan beberapa hari ini, bayak pekerjaan yang menuntutnya harus melepas waktu santainya dengan menggurus galerinya yang memang sudah sejak lama tak pernah ia urus.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia sedang sibuk memberi pelajaran ekstra untuk murid-muridnya karena sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai.

Untuk sementara keduanya melupakan masalah yang ada dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan saat tak sengaja bertemu di café atau di tempat lain mereka memberikan senyum tipis dan tak berbicara apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menegak wine-nya yang entah sudah keberapa, kepalanya sedikit sakit dan matanya juga sudah mulai buram tetapi ia tetap menegak wine yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia baru saja di desak oleh noona-nya untuk pergi ke New York besok, perusahaan disana membutuhkannya tetapi ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini sudah di depan mata, ia memang tahu Sungmin tak menggangapnya lagi tetapi ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tetapi, di lain sisi ia tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka karena tak menuruti keinginan orang tuanya, apalagi selama ini ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan saja tanpa mengindahkan permintaan orang tuanya, dirinya benar-benar dilemma sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kyu, hentikan. Kau sudah minum banyak!" seru Ryeowook sambil mengambil wine yang hendak di tegak oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, Ryeowook melihatnya prihatin. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering.

'Yesung hyung calling'

"Yeoboseo."

'…'

"Wah, kebetulan aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi sambil menemani Kyuhyun."

'…'

"Arraseo, aku akan kesana menggajak Kyuhyun."

KLIK

Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun membagunkan namja itu.

"Kyu, irreona!" seru Ryeowook keras. Kyuhyun mengeluh sebentar dan bergumam kecil.

"Kyu, kajja kita ke tempat Yesung hyung." ajak Ryeowook sambil memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk.

**Sungmin POV.**

Sudah seminggu aku tak melihat Kyuhyun, entahlah. Mungkin au merindukan sosoknya yang akan melihatku dengan senyum lembutnya meski aku akan menatapnya dengan dingin. Tetapi, karena aku tak menemuinya aku merasa sedikit tenang. Aku yang seminggu lalu diliputi kekalutan dengan bekerja keras selama seminggu ini membuatku sedikit rileks karena tak harus memikirkan masalah itu.

Setelah galeriku yang hampir gulung tikar, kini galeriku kembali Berjaya di dunia seni. Ya, aku memang menyukai melukis. Aku bisa merasa tenang hanya dengan melukis. Dan kini Yesung hyung mengajakku ketempat yang sudah seminggu ini tak pernah ku datangi, memang semenjak perbincanganku dengan Ahra noona aku tak pernah lagi datang ke club milik Yesung hyung ini.

Aku menyesap wine yang ada di tanganku, aku menghela nafas saat Yesung hyung tak kunjung datang, ya. Ia menyuruhku menunggu karena ia ingin menelpon Ryeowook, aku cukup merasa ganjal dengan kedua orang itu. Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan khusus yang tak ku ketahui, tetapi apa hubungannya denganku?

Dari arah depanku dapat kulihat Yesung hyung menuju ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Min!" panggilnya dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Mianhae, membuatmu-"

**BRAKK  
CUP**

Kejadian itu cepat sekali berlangsungnya sampai-sampai membuatku terkejut, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan bahwa Yesung hyung menciumku. Ya, saat Yesung hyung berjalan tadi entah siapa yang menyelengkat kakinya menyebabkan ia jatuh dan menindihku yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Ming…"

Aku langsung menggeser tubuh Yesung hyung dari atas tubuhku, aku terbalalak melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook yang tercengang melihat aku dan Yesung hyung. Kyuhyun menatapku dingin, aku merasa takut ditatap seperti itu, itu sama seperti tatapannya yang dulu. Aku takut jika ia sudah menatapku seperti itu.

**SRET **

"Kyu!" panggil Ryeowook saat melihatku di seret oleh Kyuhyun. Aku hanya terdiam sementara ia menyeretku ke toilet.

**BRAK**

Ia menghempaskan tubuhku ke tembok di dalam bilik toilet di paling pojok ini, aku meringis sedikit saat merasa punggungku terbentur dengan keras ke tembok.

"APA YA-mphhhh."

Aku terkejut saat Kyuhyun membekap mulutku penuh nafsu, ia mengigit bibir bawahku dengan keras membuatku memekik dan ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku mengeksploitasi mulutku, dapat kurasakan bibirku berdarah oleh perbuatannya, aku hanya terdiam tak membalas tak menolak. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, otakku tiba-tiba lumpuh. Ia mulai menghisap lidahku.

"Mnhhhh~" aku mendesah karena ia menjilat langit-langit mulutku.

Kyuhyun semakin menggeratkan pelukannya, ia merengkuh tubuh kecilku dan memojokkannya ketembok sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi ia pakai untuk menekan tengkukku.

Aku tersadar, ini salah. Tak seharusnya kami melakukan ini, aku tak ingin ia menyentuhku dengan kasar seperti ini. Aku memberontak saat ia lengah dan-

**PLAKK**

Nafasku memburu, aku menatapnya murka. Ia tak seharusnya memperlakukanku seperti itu.

"M-Mianhae…" lirihnya sambil menunduk memegangi pipinya. Aku hanya menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Mianhae…Ming…A-aku mencintaimu, aku benci kau di sentuh orang lain."

**DEG**

Kyuhyun meninggalkanku yang terdiam dapat kulihat sorot matanya yang memandangku sendu, aku merasa akulah yang paling kejam padanya. Ia mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintainya. Aku benar-benar orang munafik, karena aku tak pernah mengungkapkan padanya, aku hanya mementingkan egoku.

Perlahan aku jatuh terduduk dan terdiam, aku ingin menangis tetapi aku tak bisa. Mungkin jika aku memaksa ingin menangis yang keluar adalah darah. Dadaku terasa aneh, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Entah ini sakit, sesak, atau apa. Yang pasti aku merasa kosong kini.

**END Sungmin POV.**

Kyuhyun hendak memasuki kamarnya saat tiba-tiba Ahra memanggilnya.

"Kyu, noona ingin berbicara."

Ahra langsung beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya dan Kyuhyun mengikuti noona-nya dalam diam.

Ruang kerja Ahra berada di tengah-tengah kamar Changmin dan kamar dirinya dan Siwon, saat ini Siwon sedang tak ada di rumah, ia sedang menjalani misi sebagai appa yang baik yaitu menidurkan Changmin.

Ahra duduk dan menatap wajah adiknya yang berantakan dan ia tahu apa penyebab adikny seperti ini.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Ahra lembut, ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah datar.

"Sshh." ringgis Kyuhyun saat Ahra menggelus pipinya yang memerah dan disudut bibirnya ada darah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Ahra sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang malam memalingkan wajahnya. Ahra menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju kotak obat yang ia simpan di laci mejanya.

"Ada apa noona memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap noona-nya sedang menuangkan alcohol pada kapas.

Ahra memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun, agar namja itu tak bergerak.

"Appa menelpon, ia menanyaimu, apa kausudah menyetujui untuk pergi ke New York. Bagaimana, Kyu? Tugasmu di sini sudah selesaikan? Bahkan sekarang sudah libur." Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

Ahra masih sibuk mengobati saengnya sambil menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, noona." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya.

Ahra menghela nafas, ia tahu apa penyebab saengnya bimbang seperti ini.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun dapat mengambil keputtusan yang terbaik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian semalam Sungmin bermalam di galerinya, ia sibuk membuat lukisan yang selama ini ia buat. Ia menatap lukisan yang hampir selesai itu dengan sendu.

"Apa yang ku buat ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, selanjutnya ia tertawa miris.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa orang yang ada dalam lukisan ini akan kembali padaku atau tidak."

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan melukis saat tiba-tiba ia seperti merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dan benar saja, di hadapannya kini ada sosok namja berpipi chubby yang menatapnya sinis sambil melipat tangannya di dada, ia memandang lurus kearah Sungmin seakan menantang Sungmin.

"Mianhae, galeri ini belum di buka. Anda bisa keluar sekarang." ucap Sungmin dingin, ia memang tak menyukai namja dihadapannya ini sejak mereka bertemu di café beberapa minggu lalu.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kau pasti akan menyesal karena sudah mengusirku." gumam Henry sinis.

"Keluarlah, aku ta-"

"Apa kau akan diam di sini saja pengecut?" tanya Henry tajam membuat Sungmin menatapnya emosi.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju Henry yang masih berdiri dengan tenang memandang Sungmin angkuh.

"Kau akan tetap menggurung dirimu? Bagus, tetaplah disini dan kau tak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun hyung lagi." Sungmin tersentak saat Henry mengatakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Henry memalingkan wajahnya menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tepat pukul Sembilan nanti Kyuhyun akan terbang ke New York, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menggurus perusahaannya disana. Dan ia tak akan pernah kembali karena ia akan di jodohkan di sana."

Bagai tersambar petir di pagi hari, Sungmin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Henry.

"Kau masih akan terdiam seperti orang bodoh, eoh?"

"Kajja, kita ke bandara." Sungmin langsung berlari keluar diikuti oleh Henry, mereka tak punya waktu banyak karena jam Sembilan itu berarti setengah jam lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Sungmin memburu, ia hampir menangis saat melihat jam ternyata sudah jam Sembilan kurang sepuluh menit, tetapi ia tetap berusaha menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia berlari kesana sini mencari Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa baju yang ia pakai masih baju piyamanya, ia memang tak menggantinya saat ia melukis tadi.

Sungmin hampir menangis dan putus asa saat tiba-tiba ia melihat punggung seseorang yang ia kenal memakai kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana jins, simple tetapi tetap keren dan benar saja, saat namja itu menoleh Sungmin tahu itu benar-benar Kyuhyun. Dengan terisak Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Selama ini semua yang dialami Sungmin memang menyakitkan, ia bahkan hampir mati karena rasa sakit itu tetapi aka lebih menyakitkan lagi saat ia tak bisa mencegah orang yang mencintainya dan ia cintai pergi. Ia akan merasa sakit yang teramat dalam akibat kebodohannya itu.

**GREP **

"Kyu, Mianhae hikss jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan lagi.

"M-Ming?" Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dan memeluknya.

"K-Kyu, mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks hiksss." Sungmin menangis dengan kencang.

"Sssttt… Uljima, ming. Waeyo? kenapa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, ia mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Kau akan pergi ke luar negeri kan?!" seru Sungmin kesal melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung.

"Memang ada yang keluar negeri ming, tetapi itu bukan aku. Ahra noona, Siwon hyung dan Changmin yang akan ke New York." jelas Kyuhyun polos.

"M-mwo?" Sungmin terkejut, jadi bukan Kyuhyun yang akan pergi? Tanyannya dalam hati, tiba-tiba ia menangkap suara kekehan dari arah sampingnya meski samar-samar tetapi ia tahu siapa itu.

"Henry…" geram Sungmin, ya. Siapa lagi yang aka terkekeh dengan riangnya saat mengetahui usahanya mengerjai Sungmin berhasil.

"Hehehe…" Henry tersenyum polos membuat Sungmin ingin melemparnya dari menara namsan.

Sungmin melotot pada Henry tetapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada namja itu, ia tak menyangka Henry yang akan membantunya seperti ini dan Henry pun tersenyum membalasnya.

"Lihatlah, Kyu. Seberapa cintanya Sungmin hyung padamu sampai-sampai ia berlari ke sini masih memakai piyamanya hihihi." Kekeh Ryeowook membuat Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Aigoo, neomu yeoppo." bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bertambah memerah, Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

'Manis.'

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat sikap Sungmin yang menggemaskan, Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh ahhh kyuhhh fasterhh"

"Eunghh ahhh so tigh ming ahh"

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan brutal membuat Sungmin terhentak-hentak. Diraihnya bokong montok Sungmin dan meremasnya membuat Sungmin belingsatan.

"Kyuhhh morhee ahhh ahhh ahhh" Sungmin ikut memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, entah ini sudah ronde keberapa sejak semalam. Dan pagi ini saat Sungmin bangun ia sudah melihat Kyuhyun di atasnya dengan tampang mesumnya dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang menegang di dalam holenya, pasalnya Kyuhyun menolak saat semalam Sungmin menyuruhnya menggeluarkan juniornya.

"Aaaaarrrrghhhhh… yesss kyuhhhh ohhh"

"Like this baby?"

"Ohh emnhhh ahhhh… very like kyuhhh ohhh."

"Aku yakin kau lebih suka ini."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa kepala juniornya dan dengan sekali hentak juniornya menumbuk prostat Sungmin dengan keras.

"AHHHH!" Sungmin mendesah dengan keras.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin, menopangnya dengan tangan yang masih meremas bokong Sungmin-

**Brakk**

Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh Sungmin yang kini mengalungkan kaki di pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Dengan seperti itu membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan.

Kyuhyun kembali memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam hole Sungmin, ia menggulum bibir Sungmin penuh nafsu sedangkan Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah berantakan dan menekannya agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Bunyi kecipak dan suara gesekan kulit keduanya akhirnya sedikit berkurang saat mereka mencapai klimaks.

"AHHH KYU!"

"Ohh Ming!"

Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin ke ranjangnya dan menidurkan Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu menindihnya, itu membuat junior Kyuhyun yang belum keluar dari sarangnya semakin masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Kyu." bisik Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan dahi serta hidunya bersentuhan dengan dahi dan hidung Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae Cho Sungmin." balas Kyuhyun lembut sambil membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sejuk pagi menyapa kedua namja yang kini berjalan di jalan setapak, disekeliling jalan yang mereka lalui di penuhi oleh pohon Sakura. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita mau kemana, Wookie?" tanya namja tampan dengan kepala besar itu sambil menatap namja imut di sampingnya binggung.

"Beli es krim aja hyung!" seru Ryeowook ceria membuat namja di sampingnya tersenyum lembut.

"Kajja." ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menggengamnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu menatap namja tampan di sebelahnya yang kini menatap kedepan.

'Saranghae, hyung.'

'Nado saranghae, Wookie.'

Keduanya bertatapan dan saling melempar senyum manis, mereka langsung berlari kecil di jalan setapak itu dengan riang.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya hati mereka yang saling berucap. Mata mereka tak bisa berbohong, meski cinta menyakitkan akan tetapi tak selamanya cinta menyakitkan.

Ada kala, ketika kau merasa cinta menyakitimu sesungguhnya itulah cinta.

Tak ada cinta tanpa pengorbanan.

Tak ada cinta tanpa perjuangan.

Tak ada cinta tanpa sakit.

Jika kau sungguh mencintainya maka kau harus siap merasakan itu semua.

Cinta bukan hanya sekedar kebahagiaan. Cinta bukan hanya ucapan tetapi cinta itu perbuatan.

Jangan takut sakit karena cinta, karena dari rasa itulah kita belajar untuk mencintai seseorang dengan tulus.

Sungmin terbangun, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, ia terbangun karena merasa haus, ia sedikit menggeser dan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di atas meja nakas di sebelah kirinya.

**Gluk gluk.**

Ia menegaknya sampai tersisa setengah. Saat hendak berbaring ia terhenti dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia tahu ia sangat mencintai namja tampan di hadapannya ini begitu dalam. Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah meski namja di depannya ini menyakitinya seperti dulu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pahitnya masalalu, ia menunduk mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Banyak yang kita lalui entah itu masing-masing atau bersama, sakit, senang, sedih semuanya. Untuk kedepannya, berjanjilah untuk melakukan semuanya bersamaku, Kyu." bisik Sungmin sambil mengecup kelopak mata kanan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae." Dengan bisikan Sungmin sebelum ia terlelap terlihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan damainya tersenyum. Sepertinya ia bermimpi indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**A/N : akhirnya satu FF berchapter fin juga, terharu saya T_T**

**Sempet berpikir ga mau fin di ch ini sih tetapi, banyak yang mohon-mohon supaya KyuMin bersatu. Jujur aja saya juga ga tega buat mereka hurt mulu, jadi saya tamatkan disini saja. Meski kecepetan tetapi saya merasa puas karena saya bisa menamatkan FF berchapter ini.**

**Mungkin alurnya kecepatan, saya tahu itu tetapi hasrat saya buat bikin mereka bersatu lebih besar dari apapun, untuk satu ch ini saja saya sengaja buat dengan keinginan saya sendiri, selama ini saya buat dengan di bumbui kemauan readers tetapi ch terakhir ini suka atau tidak sukanya kalian inilah ch terakhir yang bisa saya persembahkan.**

**Mianhae, kalau banyak kesalahan di FF ini.**

**Jika ada yang minta sequel nanti sebisa mungkin akan saya buat, kebetulan saya juga memang berniat pengen bikin sequelnya sih =='**

**Dan Gamshamnida atas semua review yang sudah di berikan ke FF ini dari ch satu sampai ch terakhir ini… jeongmal gamshamnida ^^**

**Okelah, akhir kata**

**R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L  
**

**SungKyu (SUNGminKYUhyun) is real!**


End file.
